


in which nines explores deviancy

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Phcker and Android Tales [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Redemption, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon typical description of violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Gavin and Nines being buddy cops, becoming friends (and later more), helping Nines figure out what this whole deviant thing means.





	1. A name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yall
> 
> Welcome to this shitshow
> 
> Throughout this i will be HEAVILY leaning into the Millennial Hank stereotype and the Gen Z Gavin stereotype. Not meaning to offend, i'm a zillennial cusp baby myself!
> 
> Haven't decided if i'm going to explore the Kamski/Gavin sibling relationship
> 
> Reed900 will obviously be the main pairing here, but maybe some background Markus/Connor because i love that ship. No HankCon/Hannor, not my cup of tea!
> 
> Any suggestions in the comments would be welcome, or on my tumblr :)

“Alright fucker. What do you do? Do you have a name?” 

RK900’s eyes lazily followed his human counterpart as he stalked around the android in a circle, sneering insults. The smaller man was like a hyena, no, RK900 furrowed his brow at the metaphor his newly-deviated brain came up with. Detective Reed was more like a small bobcat or even a house cat. Or was that just RK900’s brain picking up on the seeming cloud of cat hair billowing around the detective. Oh right, the detective asked him a question. His name. 

“I am RK900, the prototype by CyberLife designed to take over and remedy the flaws of RK800. Since deviating, I have interfaced with RK800-Connor- and learned certain things about integrating with human society. I have accepted a job here at Detroit Police Department-”

“Oh god SHUT UP!” RK900 blinked rapidly, his LED spinning yellow at the sudden outburst and interruption.

“I apologize detective, I thought you asked what I did.”

“Yeah yeah well, I didn’t ask for a dissertation on CyberLife prototypes alright asshole? You gotta name?” The RK900’s LED spun yellow once more before opening his mouth and then closing it again.

“I- I was not given a name as my predecessor was. However RK800-I mean Connor-” The RK900 gestured to where Connor and Lieutenant Anderson were leaning on the other table of the breakroom, watching the proceedings. “-has been referring to me as ‘nines’ which I find rather agreeable. Would you like me to register a name?”

“Uh sure. Register ‘Nines’ as your name” Gavin looked on in confusion. Did the fuckin android just stutter? The hulking android closed his eyes as his LED spun. He reopened them.

“Hello Detective Reed. My name is Nines. Seeing as today is my first day here and I have completed my objective of introducing myself to you, I will be leaving now. Do you have anything you wish for me to complete before my return tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah, chill out. Stop talking like such a fuckin robot”

“Very well. I will spend my evening analyzing human interactions and trying to download a program similar to Connor's. He was built for integration, whereas I was designed for intimidation. I do not have the programs that make him more ‘human’. I will do my best”

With that, Nines spun on his shiny shoe and walked out. Lieutenant Anderson sputtered out a laugh he had clearly been holding for some time. Even Connor had a sheepish grin. Reed glared at both them and stalked out of the break room.

“Fuck off Anderson, don’t you have some avocados to spread on toast or something?


	2. Gavin does some thinkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin have a chit chat about his older bro.
> 
> Short chapter, but got some ~character development~

Gavin sat at his desk, blankly staring into space. His pre-revolution self would’ve screamed and cried and had a hissy fit all day. He still had had some strong words for Fowler this morning when he found out about his new partner. Just because he wasn’t _ANTI_ -android didn’t mean he wanted one following him around like a guard dog. Fowler had frankly looked surprised at the lack of yelling from Gavin.

Gavin shook his head, as if to reset his thoughts. He wasn’t heartless, contrary to office rumor. When he saw the FBI fuckers opening fire on the androids that snowy night it reminded him of his childhood fear. He grew up with shooter drills and hashtags and thoughts and prayers. It reminded him of his protesting years in college, pressed up against a cop’s riot gear and shouting in his face. He couldn’t let down his stony exterior too much at work, but he needed more information about his new partner. Gavin pushed his wheely chair over to a nearby desk.

“Hey Connor. You were the one to wake up Nines right?” Connor looked up. He smiled at the detective. Gavin Reed was now marked as a ‘friend’ in his mind palace. Reed had done a great deal of apologizing (in private of course: he had a reputation!) for his previous behavior.

“Of sorts. He was ‘awake’ so to speak but had not yet deviated. He was calling for help using the neural networks, and found the one where I would hear him.”

“In English please?” Gavin replied weakly

“He was still a machine, but did not have any prompts or missions since CyberLife was disbanded. Our neural networks function as a sort of radio, he was cycling through the frequencies trying to find someone to help him. He luckily found the one to speak to all of the other active RK series, which is myself and Markus. Luckily we were together and able to locate him. It took a combined effort to break through and shut down his previous programming. CyberLife was quite thorough in ensuring that he would not deviate as I had.”  
Connor’s mouth quirked up at the end of the sentence. Gavin had begun to notice all the ‘human’ like tics that the android exhibited, like how his cheeks sprouted a bluish blush when he mentioned the deviant leader’s name. Or how he had stopped gelling his hair, letting it fall curly onto his forehead.

“If he’s deviant, why does he still talk and carry himself like a robot?”

Connor sighed “As he said, he wasn’t equipped with the sort of ‘social skills’ I was when he was activated. He does not know how to process human interactions, so he reverts back to his machine-like state.” Connors LED blinked several times “Sorry but I’ve gotta go, detective. Hank and I ‘ve got a case”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole 'gavin reed is an asshole' trope is literally canon, but i like to believe that theres a soft woke emo boy under all that so i'm gonna explore that!


	3. musicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this was actually the chapter that gave me this whole idea, i just want gavin to be a little emo boy. 
> 
> Please leave a comment with any suggestions!

Gavin drummed on his leg, which was jiggling impatiently. He never came into work early, but here he was a half hour before he had to clock in. The night shifters and a few over-eager rookie officers were the only other ones milling around. He drank the last of his second cup of coffee and pulled out his phone to play some games. Finally at 10 minutes before 8, he could clock in and open his computer. He immediately saw that he and RoboCop had a new case. Homicide, suspected android involvement. He could finally see CyberLife’s greatest in action. Now he just had to wait for the hunk of metal to get there. He made another cup of coffee and at 5 past 8, Nines, Connor, and Hank all strolled in.

“Nines! We’ve got a case! I’ve been waiting for you to get here!” Gavin practically shouted. The android eyed him and quirked his mouth. The short detective had 350 milligrams of caffeine coursing through his bloodstream. Nines stuck his finger into the detectives cup, ignoring the yelp of protest, bringing it to his mouth for analysis. 93% dark roast coffee. 6% oat milk. 1% sugar. Interesting.

“I will download the case details from your terminal so we can take off immediately. Hold tight” Huh, that phrase must be one of his newly learned mannerisms. The android did seem to be holding himself less stiffly. His eyes seemed to have more lifelike flickering to them. Gavin averted his eyes as Nines peeled his hand skin back and placed it on his computer. He always felt weird looking at their white exoskeleton. Or was it just their skeleton. He felt weird seeing it, like he was seeing them naked. The android pulled his hand back and turned back towards him.

“You ready now Nines?”

“Yes, detective”

“Alright let’s get the cruiser. We should be able to get the good one, it’s still early enough.” Gavin practically ran down to the parking lot. Nines observed him with amusement. There was an almost boyish excitement about the detective, no doubt fueled by the excessive amount of caffeine. When the pair was settled in the autonomous cruiser, Nines interfaced with the control panel to set their destination. The car lurched forward and they were on their way.

“Detective I-”

“Gavin. Just call me Gavin. Please it feels weird being so formal” Nines’ LED spun for a second before he continued.

“Gavin. I’m concerned about your caffeine intake. A man of your stature and age should not need as much coffee as you currently consume.”

“Was that a short joke? Or an old joke? Either way, fuck off. I was a barista in college, I can handle my caffeine.”

The android’s LED spun again as his processor automatically brought forth an image search of a barista. Did Gavin wear that cute green apron? Nines blinked rapidly and shook his head. What was that thought. Did he think Gavin was cute. He furrowed his thick eyebrows and frowned. Gavin spoke again, oblivious to the confusing thoughts his partner was undergoing and not appreciating the awkward silence.

“So how was your human behavior analysis last night?”

“I think it went well. To better integrate myself with you, I purposefully limited my searches to the years of your youth. I analyzed music, video, movies, and cultural events from the period of time where you might have been a teenager, when a person’s vernacular and habits are most susceptible to adapting.”

Gavin blinked, trying to understand what Nines had said. He sipped his coffee again. “And uh, how was that?”

“It was lit, fam” Nines said with a straight face as Gavin’s coffee sprayed out of his mouth and onto the dashboard as he looked incredulously at the android. He saw Nine’s wink at him and couldn’t help but start laughing. Seeing that his partner understood his joke, Nines relaxed and surprising even himself, let out a sort of braying laugh. His LED spun wildly.

“First laugh eh? You’re getting better at this deviant stuff already. You said you listened to music? Anything you liked?”

“Based on rhythm and harmony I have found some that I enjoy yes.”

“Well? What is it?”

“I rather enjoy Taylor Swift.” Gavin once again sputtered his coffee, this time dribbling it down his front. He looked at Nines in disbelief, only to see that the android had a completely straight face. Good god he was being serious. He looked away, shaking his head.

“Of course. Hank gets the android who likes heavy metal but I’m stuck with the fuckin normie.”

“What is your favorite music Gavin?” Gavin looked back at the grey eyes boring into his head.

“Ah what the hell. Here, listen to this.” Gavin connected his phone to the cruiser’s sound system. He selected a band that had long since fallen by the wayside, members dropping out like flies, and their talented vocalist overshadowed by synthetic android singing. The familiar plucking of the cello filled the car.

“I’ve listened to classical-”

“SHhhh”

 _I chime in with haven’t you people ever heard of_  
_Closing the goddamn door no?_  
_It’s much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

Nines’ LED was spinning out of control, his brow furrowed and his lip in a bit of a pout. His processors were analyzing the voice coming through the speakers, identifying it as a middle aged singer who was in a well-known band in the early to mid 2000s. Nines-curious by nature- investigated the band and found that it was associated with a certain subculture during the peak of their popularity. The image search provided some rather interesting results.

“Detective Reed-”

“Gavin”

“Gavin. Were you emo?” If Gavin had had anymore coffee to spill, it he would’ve peppered the windshield with even more coffee droplets.

“Damn you really do have a supercomputer in there eh?” Nines nodded in confirmation, still waiting an answer. “Yeah I was ok? I had the whole deal, black hair, studded belt, eyeliner. But Brendon Urie really helped me figure out a lot about myself. You better not say a word of this!”

Gavin turned to Nines, his eyes suddenly sharp. Nines smiled softly, something he found himself doing frequently around the detective. He nodded his promise to not speak a word of this. He wouldn’t dare betray Gavin, already marked as ‘trusted’ in his mind palace. The two returned to silence for the duration of their ride. Before they got out at the crime scene Nines turned to Gavin.

“Gavin? I rather enjoyed that music."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some feelings! WE have a case on the horizon (please help me come up with something for that) We have the author projecting onto gavin!


	4. Examination: foiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a THICC chapter
> 
> we got the licc  
> we got some more feelings  
> we got vine references  
> we got more of gavin's Tragic Backstory(I have a plan for it don't worry)

As soon as the pair were out of the car, all thoughts of music were instantly pushed aside to focus on the task at hand. Nines was in full examination mode. The house was small and seemed well kept. The landlord had grown suspicious when her usually punctual client had been late on rent and decided to come check on her tennant. She was met with the grisly scene that Reed and Nines now faced.

The victim was sitting in a chair. She was dressed and there was seemingly no blood on her clothes. Oddly, there was a splatter of blood on the wall opposite her. There seemed to be no visible wounds but she was very obviously dead.

“Well RoboCop? Do your thing.” There was no malice behind the nickname as Gavin said it. Nines approached the victim and scanned her face.

**> >Avery Merritt**  
** >>32 Years Old**  
** >>Cyberlife Store Manager**  
** >>Criminal Record: Parking Violations (3), Public Intoxication**

Nines’ LED spun as his olfactory sensors picked up on the distinct smell of blood. He carefully inspected the victim but could find no sign of an open wound. His brow furrowed and lip pouted into what Gavin was now calling the ‘thinking’ face. His processors picked up an abundance of unnecessary information and he shook his head to try and clear all of the tabs they had brought up. He wished he could turn off some of the analysis, as most of it was unhelpful.

**> Slightly indented ring finger. Previously married. Lovers quarrel?**  
** >Dyed hair**  
** >Size 9.5 foot**  
** >29 inch inseam**

Nines frowned deeper. He ran an additional search on Avery Merritt and found that she had an MP500 android registered as Tristan. He was listed as the number 1 suspect on the case. Seeing as there was no time of death recorded, there was no way of knowing if Tristan had escaped the city or even the country. Nines stood up from his crouched position and walked to where Gavin was studying the blood splatter on the opposite wall.

“Obviously the splatter was left from a blunt force stabbing of some sort. But doesn’t explain the lack of wounds on the victim. Or the lack of weapon.” Gavin was frustrated.

“None of this splatter makes sense. Why would the attacker go through the trouble of covering and dressing the wounds perfectly so we can’t see them until she’s on the morgue table, but leave behind this large blood splat?”

The LED spun for a second before Nines reached out and scratched a bit of the dried blood off the wall. He stuck it in his mouth and his LED turned red.

“HEY HEY WHAT THE HELL. Wait what happened??” Gavin was horrified at what he saw, but was intrigued when he saw the red LED. He knew that meant something.

**Analysis:**  
** >>95% Tomato paste**  
** >> 5% High Fructose Corn Syrup**

**Verdict: High Value™ Organic Ketchup**

“Detective this is Ketchup”

“Are you fuckin kidding me???” Gavin was fuming. Ketchup? Was this a bad 50’s horror movie? He groaned and kicked the wall.

“This is odd though. Beyond the fact that it is ketchup, I can still smell blood somewhere in this room. There is a wound somewhere on the victim that will give me a better idea of how she was killed and who did it. I suggest we wait until the autopsy is complete for further inspection.” Nines paused while his LED blinked. “I’ve just called for the medical examiner to come collect the body. We’ll catch up with the unfortunate Ms. Merritt later.”

“Yeah yeah alright.”  
\----  
Once back in the car, Gavin was still grumpy. Nines’ LED spun as he looked at the surly detective in the seat next to him.

“Gavin, the ketchup fooled even me. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Gavin huffed but his shoulders relaxed as he slumped a bit in his seat. Nines interfaced with the car to set their destination, upon further thought, he pulled up another album from the band Gavin had played earlier. A pounding made to sound like heartbeats filled the car before the familiar voice of the now aged singer trickled from the speakers.

Nines sat back in his chair and looked at the city around them. It was midday now, and his internal GPS told him they would run into quite a bit of traffic. He decided to shut off some of his subroutines and simply look out the window and watch the day go by. In the next chair, Gavin was reeling. Had the Terminator played this song just for him? No. There was no way the android knew he had cried in his new bedroom to this song. No way. Gavin looked at Nines, who was looking out the window much like an excited dog. If the window had been down, he probably would have his tongue out with his chin on the window. He seemed to be more relaxed and at ease with Gavin, which made him happy. Gavin definitely wasn’t noticing how the stern brow softened and hard jawline relaxed when Nines wasn’t talking or thinking too hard. He wasn’t thinking about how good Nines would look if he gave up on the quiff and started wearing his hair floppily like Connor had. Nope nope. He tore his eyes away from the android and looked out his own window. They were stuck in traffic because the roads were torn up for construction.

“Road work ahead. Uh yeah I sure hope it does” Gavin muttered, so quietly a human ear might not have picked it up. Nines whipped his head around, LED spinning.

“My researching tells me that that was a reference to a short video called a VINE.”

“Yeah. It was” The android looked pleased with himself and Gavin gave a small smile back. Despite the summer heat, the android was wearing a turtleneck and a blazer. Gavin’s forehead furrowed.

“Do you have any other clothes?”

“I do not. But tomorrow is Friday and I’ll get my first paycheck from the DPD and Connor and I plan to go pick out some additional clothing for me. Would you like to come?”

“What? No it’s ok. I was just wondering.” Gavin declined perhaps a little too quickly. Geez he needed to get it together. He was definitely not attracted to his android partner. Nope. Nope. Nope. “So are you and Connor like best buds now?”

“I would like to think so. He’s registered as ‘family’ in my database and we share nearly all our memories. Rather, I share all of mine with him, and for the sake of the deviant leader, he edits what he shares with me. It is always nice to debrief with him at the end of the day so he can explain any new emotions I have experienced.”

“Yeah that’s a good thing to have. Wait a minute. Do you live with Connor?”

“Formally, both Connor and I live in the spare room of Lieutenant Anderson’s house. What was formerly the Lieutenant's deceased child’s bedroom now has a large cushion and refrigerator of Thirium for Connor and I. Being that we are advanced prototypes, we only need to recharge once a month, but we have both been going into standby in the nighttime hours anyway.”

“Wait so you live with Hank?”

“Yes. The Lieutenant is rather hospitable. And he has a large St. Bernard who is a wonderful cuddler. Connor spends every other night at Jericho with Markus, leaving me to my own devices.”

“That’s kinda shitty of him.”

“I do not mind it Gavin. It is sometimes nice to have solitary reflection. Besides, I am glad that my brother has found a suitable romantic companion such as Markus.” Nines smiled smally at Gavin. Did he sound sad or wistful saying that last bit or was that Gavin’s imagination?

“Well. If you don’t want to sit with Hank one night, you can come over to my place. I’ve got two cats and they’ll give a St Bernard a run for it’s money in terms of cuddling”  
Gavin was met with a grateful smile and they returned to their companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright alright alright
> 
> Shout out to the Roomba Fuckers Anonymous discord who helped me think of a murder plot
> 
> next chapter will be a shopping spree because I don't like writing about murder but this things gotta have some sort of plot right?
> 
> my plan is to have Nines dress pretty much exactly like Shane Madej from buzzfeed. also known as the 'suburban dad on island vacation' look.
> 
> gratuitous queer eye references in the next chapter
> 
> comments are always appreciated!


	5. *throws money in the air*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE WRITING SWEET ANDROID BOIS HAVING FUN AND NOT BEING IN PAIN OR GREIF SO SUE ME
> 
> this is the last chapter tonight lol i need to go to sleep i just wanted to get this down before i forgot it all

The next day was equally frustrating. The medical examiner had called saying that there was still no clear sign of death. Nines was taking a half day to go shopping with Connor, and Gavin didn’t want to go examine the body that afternoon alone. He pounded away at his keyboard all morning, hoping to dispel some of his anger with paperwork. When lunch break came around, Connor bounded up to his younger brother’s desk.

“Are you ready Nines? I am rather excited.”

“Yes I am Connor. Let me just finish my final report here.” The two RK models beamed at each other, while Gavin glared in the background. Connor turned to look at the detective, his bright smile wavering.

“Would you like to join us?”

“I already asked him, he does not want to. I don’t know why he would say no to an afternoon of doing nothing at the mall on opposed to an afternoon of doing nothing here.” Nines shot a wink at Gavin as he stood up.

“Oh just go with them Reed.” Hank chimed in as he walked by on his way to lunch. “I don’t want to listen to you grumble and have an MMA fight with your keyboard all afternoon” Gavin opened his mouth to protest but gave in when he saw the eager look in both the android’s eyes.

“Ok fine. I’ll go with you”

“Yay! There’s already a taxi for us outside.” Connor cheered out loud while Nines smiled. As they turned to leave Gavin caught Hank’s eye. Hank gave him a knowing look and waggled his grey eyebrows up and down. Gavin opened his mouth in shock as Hank leaned over to him.

“Yes, you’re that obvious. You’re welcome for giving you the afternoon off to ogle your partner.” Hank whispered in his ear as Gavin swatted his arm.  
\--------  
Inside the store at the mall, Gavin and Connor let Nines lead the way. Connor knew that personal style meant a great deal to newly deviated androids, and he wanted his brother to create his own without any bias. Nines walked through the mens section, touching all the fabrics and commenting on the different colors. He passed through the suits and the sportsware, flushed bright blue as they somehow wandered through the women’s lingerie, and absolutely lit up when he found a large rack of printed button up shirts.

“Look at these, Con! Is this what Hawaii looks like? Or Jamaica?”

“I don’t know Nines, I’ve never been.” Connor replied with a chuckle. He himself had stayed with a style fairly similar to his CyberLife uniform. He enjoyed the way his frame looked in suits, and found that suits held a sort of power in their own right amongst humans. He now had a suit in almost every color Hank would allow, as well as an abundance of shirts in all sorts of colors and patterns, and several pocket squares. Nines seemed to prefer a casual look, as he was currently holding as many floral patterned shirts as he could carry.

“What about pants Nines? Do you want-” Gavin started to suggest something but Connor cut him off.

“Let him figure out what he wants on his own, Gavin.” Nines continued to peruse the casual section, selecting several khakis and a few colored chinos. The trio made their way to the dressing room where Gavin and Connor waited outside for Nines to model his clothing choices.

The first time Nines came out, he was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with red chinos. The shirt was tucked in tightly and the chinos were slightly baggy. He held himself stiffly, like he could tell something was off. Connor waited patiently for his younger brother to say something, but Gavin got up right away.

“First of all, don’t tuck this in completely. You look like a dad in the Keys. Undo half of it like this. It’s a french tuck. Second of all. Either get pants that fit, or cuff them like this. And you need a belt.” Gavin fussed over his partner, adjusting the cuffs of his pants and looking up from where he was kneeling. His neck prickled with a blush as he realized his head was about level with Nines’ crotch. Connor cleared his throat loudly and held out a brown belt, which he must’ve gotten while Gavin was fussing.

“That looks much better.”

“Wear the rest of your outfits like this. Lets see the next one” Gavin said, trying to put the awkward moment behind him, unaware that Connor had recorded and sent the whole exchange to Hank.

**1:33pm**   
**To: Reed**   
**From: Hank**   
**French Tuck eh? Look at you mr queer eye**

**1:34pm**   
**To: Lt Fucker**   
**From: Gavin**   
**Shut up and go ruin some industry old man**

**1:35pm**   
**To: Reed**   
**From: Hank**   
**Ooooh touchy aren’t we????**

Gavin shoved his phone back in his pants and looked back up. Connor and Nines were selecting which of the large stack they wanted to buy. They ended up with three pairs of pants and 7 patterned shirts. Connor lightly suggested that Nines also get some plain shirts for more subdued occasions, which he pouted at, but complied in the end. They went to the shoe department and got a pair of chukka boots and socks with ridiculous patterns on them. Nines even found a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses that every stereotypical movie cop ever has worn.

“Alright since you’ve decided to dress like a literal frat guy, I’ve gotta get you something to toughen you up a little.” Gavin said. He was actually enjoying himself, even if he didn’t necessarily agree with Nines’ fashion choices. “Go pick out one of those jackets over there and I’ll get it for ya.

“Gavin you don’t have to-”

“Yes I do. I’m not walking around with a suburban dad on crime scenes. Go get a jacket to make you look a little more badass.” Gavin nodded once more to the section filled with jackets of all sorts. He watched as Nines tried on a silky bomber jacket, a boxy army green jacket with lots of pockets, and a tweed sportcoat. Gavin had to veto the last one, since the point was to make his partner look less like a dad. Nines was looking over at the leather jackets, running his hand along the sleeve of one.

“Gavin.”

“Yeah?”

“Your jacket isn’t real leather. I never noticed until now.”

“Uh, no. It isn’t. You’re right. I’m, uh, vegan.”

**> >Veganism**   
** >> Voluntary dietary and lifestyle restriction against all animal products**

“Interesting, detective”

“You always call me detective after you learned something new about me. Did you know that?”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Nines gave a small smile before walking over to another rack. Connor leaned into Gavins ear

“Hank says to just fuck in the dressing room and spare me from having to watch the foreplay” Gavin reached up to swipe at Connor, but the android ducked out of the way. Nines came over with a brown synthetic leather jacket.

“I think I’ll get this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the look vibe we're going for with nines here
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/502784745872486192/
> 
> and here's a connor outfit for good measure
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/226939268702251892/
> 
>  also you can pry the vegan gavin headcanon from my cold, B12 deficient hands. that boy is a soft, bleeding heart animal lover
> 
> Next chapter i think is going to be connor and nines talking about boys in their room like its a sleepover


	6. *Charlie XCX voice* i was busy thinkin bout BOYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff i'm not ashamed
> 
> *Elpheba and Glinda voice* What is this feeling???

Back at the house, Connor and Nines found a note from the Lieutenant reminding them that he would be gone that weekend. Connor searched his mental calendar and saw that it was indeed the weekend that Hank’s AA group was going camping. After the revolution, a number of awoken androids who were previously forbidden from commenting on their owners drinking habits begged them to consider a recovery group. This was a camping trip celebrating 6 months of sobriety for the large percentage of the group that joined after the revolution.

“Well Nines, It looks like it’s just me and you tonight.”

“Are you not going to Jericho to be with Markus?” Nines furrowed his brow at his brother. He did not want Connor to give up time with his busy partner on his behalf.

“He can deal without me for a night. I’ll make it up to him.” Connor replied with a small blush. “What would you like to do? We have the whole house to ourselves!”

“We should watch a movie! Something the Lieutenant would never watch!”

“Sounds perfect. You find something and project it in the TV, I’ll get some drinks” Connor hurried to their room where they kept the refrigerator of Thirium. Since the revolution, advancements in drinkable Thirium had skyrocketed. There was sparkling Thirium, flavored Thirium, caffeinated Thirium, even Thirium with a synthetic alcohol that slowed down androids’ processors to simulate drunkenness. The latter was the only variety absent from their fridge, in solidarity with Hank. The pair even had some Thirium popsicles in the freezer. Connor grabbed two of the sparkling variety, which was their favorite, and returned to the couch where Nines was sat with Sumo and a movie was pulled up on the screen. It was an old Walt Disney brand movie depicting the greek myth of Hercules. Connor cocked a confused eyebrow at his brother, who shrugged.

“Gavin mentioned that this movie was his favorite when he was young. I want to see why”

“Very well.” The duo snuggled with the dog and began to watch the movie. They laughed at the amusing songs and pointed out flaws in the adaptation of Greek mythology. When they had both accurately predicted the ending, and crosschecked it in their search engines, they began to ignore the TV and talk to each other.

“How are you getting along with Gavin, Nines? I take it he is treating you well and getting along since he has shared personal favorite things with you.”

“Yes. I find the detective rather agreeable. He is a hard worker and has a strong moral compass under his hardened exterior.” Connor smiled as his brother told him this. He had shared his early memories involving Gavin with Nines, but Gavin has truly had a change of heart since those days. Connor remembers his first day back at the DPD after the revolution, how Gavin had found him alone and sobbed for forgiveness. 

“I am glad you have found him to be a good partner for you, brother. Have you experienced any difficult emotions or instabilities recently?” Connor’s segue was anything but subtle, but he doubted Nines would notice. He had noticed lingering glances between Gavin and Nines, as well as not-so-subtle eyeing of Gavins backside. He wanted to determine his brothers feelings and help him navigate them.

“Yes. I have. Could I show you?” Nines peeled back his synthetic skin on his hand with his fingertips glowing, asking to interface. Connor peeled back his own skin and interfaced and, predictably, was met with memories of Gavin’s smile after Nines made a pop culture reference, Gavin’s midriff exposed when he reached up to get the coffee creamer that Nines put on the top shelf, Gavin’s rear end when he dropped a pen. Connor also was met with Nines’ subconscious search engine prompts involving kissing, oral and anal sex, and homemade cat treat recipes. Connor pulled back with a laugh. 

“Brother dear. Oh my little brother. It seems you have a crush on Gavin.”

“I do not wish to crush him. I am confus-Oh.” Nines frowned briefly before his background search engine brought up an alternate definition. “I am not sure how I feel about these feelings”

“Are you denying your attraction to Detective Reed?”

“No. I find his face rather nice and he is a complex human.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard someone say about him.” Connor replied, dodging Nines’ swatting hand. “Why do you not know how to feel about this attraction you feel?”

“Because it makes my Thirium pump feel funny and my skin feel like it’s on fire.” Nines said with a pout to which Connor laughed. “Besides, I know nothing about romantic relationships and would not know how to proceed.”

“Um well. Maybe you should pay more attention to your subconscious search prompts.” Connor scratched his neck awkwardly, feeling like he had invaded his brother’s privacy. Nines’ eyebrows knit together as he searched in his processors to find what Connor was referring to, only to turn bright blue with a blush when he did.

“I’m sorry Connor. Oh god I didn’t know.” Nines buried his head in his hands, his blush running down his neck into his new floral shirt. Connor laughed and hugged his brother awkwardly due to the way they were sitting.

“It’s ok. I went through similar thoughts when I realized my feelings for Markus. Only I didn’t have someone to interface with, so I had to ask Hank.” Both androids giggled a bit at that. 

“Good thing you’d dumped out his alcohol already”

“Indeed, I think I might’ve scarred him. Anyway. I am convinced that Gavin returns your affections so I would suggest trying to spend some one on one time with him away from work.”

Nines seemed to consider this. “He did invite me to his house if I ever felt lonely or wanted a break from you and Hank. Perhaps I will ask to ‘hang out’ with him tomorrow”

“Yes! You should!” Connor agreed with gusto. He was nodding his head vigorously. He picked up his can of sparkling thirium and raised it as he had seen humans do in a toast. Nines returned the gesture and they clinked their cans.

“Thank you, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look y'all, I love hank but I didn't want to have to write him in this chapter ok? 
> 
> Connor and Nines drink La Croix pass it on  
> Hercules made Gavin gay pass it on
> 
> also I reaaaally wanted to have the 'droids have an opportunity to get drunk SO SUE ME
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! I literally squeal every time I see them. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll have gavin/nines time with Gavins Tragic Backstory! Hopefully will be up today!


	7. Cats....just cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *taps microphone* The author hates writing about angsty things, and while she has the next chapter already mapped out, she does not want to write it so she is procrastinating by writing more fluff.
> 
> I also wanted to include the Jericrew a bit. I like them

After it was decided that, yes, Nines would ask Gavin about going to his house the next day, Nines regaled Connor with a concert of his favorite Taylor Swift songs. Connor, of course, recorded the whole thing. He was doubled over in laughter as Nines screeched loudly during “I knew you were trouble”. They both were in hysterics when Nines started ‘dancing’, which was really just him flinging his hulking body around and flailing his limbs. They retired to their room and went into standby on their cushion.

Connor awoke before his brother in the morning and grabbed a “coffee” Thirium cup. He sat at the kitchen counter waiting for Nines, drumming his fingers on the table. Markus was calling him over their Neural network, which Connor picked up with a smile.

**> >>>>**

**“Hello Dear. How is it at Jericho today?”**

**“Not too bad. I missed you last night.”**

**“I missed you too. I didn’t want to leave Nines all alone here though.”**

**“Won’t he be alone tonight?**

**“Welllllll….He’s going to try and hangout with Gavin tonight!”**

**“That is so exciting! I’m happy for him”**

**“Me too. Was there a reason you called me this morning?? Not that I don’t love hearing your voice.”**

**“There was no reason. I just missed you”** Connor smiled at his partner’s candid response. At that moment Nines stumbled into the kitchen, his processors still starting up from standby. Connor thought about what he had seen in his brother’s subconscious. Not the R rated ones. The one about cat treats. Gavin had cats? Connor remembered the large, tragically unused kitchen at the community center that now housed Jericho and searched for homemade cat treat recipes.

 **“Markus? We’ll be by later today”**  
\------------  
After a quick detour to the grocery store, Nines and Connor strolled into Jericho and were immediately greeted by North.

“RK Brothers! Hey guys! Markus said you might come by. Nines have you met my girlfriend Loretta? Hows Hank??” North gestured to the dark skinned AX400 next to her. Nines nodded warmly at Loretta, unable to shake her hand since he was carrying a grocery bag.

“Han’s out of town, but you should come by and see him sometime” Connor replied. Hank and North had an oddly close friendship, as she had come home with Connor on an errand once and stayed the afternoon watching old gory war movies with Hank.

“Alright, it’s been awhile since i’ve been here. Where’s the kitchen?” Nines interjected, shifting hs feet uncomfortably. He was not getting tired of carrying the bag, but he was eager to get started.

“Of course! Connor told me about your little human boy toy. I think it’s adorable.” North teased Nines with a shit-eating grin. “Lets get cooking!”

Connor and Nines began unpacking and measuring the necessary ingredients. The kitchen was still used by the few humans who volunteered at Jericho with repairs and job placement, but it was largely sparkling clean. North, Loretta, Simon, and Markus all poked their heads in at some point during the baking process, Markus trying his best to distract Connor.

“Please stop, my love!! I am trying to help my brother!” Connor swatted Markus’ tickling hands away from his sides. Nines watched them with a small smile. When they opened up the bag of catnip, the were immediately swarmed by no less than 7 android cats that had been living at Jericho. The cats crawled all over Nines, one in particular perching on his shoulder. The cat was a scraggly short-haired brown tabby with large green eyes and a damaged ear. Nines looked at the small creature, his processor for some reason telling him the cat reminded him of Gavin. Nines shook his head to clear his thoughts and fed the cat a bit of the raw dough.

“Nines! Don’t do that” Connor reprimanded, startling Nines and the cat both. “It’s time to cut the dough! There are little cookie cutters left here from before the revolution!”

“Connor these are pumpkin shaped. It’s summertime.”

“Who cares? It’s for a cat” Nines pursed his lips, unable to refute that logic. They cut and baked the treats, as somehow more android cats found their way to the kitchen. Nines sat and allowed himself to be completely covered in the cats. Connor took a photo of him and sent it to Nines.

“Send that to Gavin. He’ll like it.” Nines scowled at Connor but sent the photo regardless.

**11:33**   
**To: Gavin**   
**From: Nines**   
**Attatchement: 900_cat.jpeg**

**11:36**   
**From: Gavin Reed**   
**To: Robocop Supreme**   
**What are you some sort of cat whisperer?**

**11:37**   
**To: Gavin**   
**From: Nines**   
**We made cat treats at Jericho. They found us. Would your kitties like some?**

**11:39**   
**From: Gavin Reed**   
**To: Robocop Supreme**   
**Sure. You doin anything later.**

**11:40**   
**To: Gavin**   
**From: Nines**   
**No I am not. Should I come by your house?**

**11:41**   
**From: Gavin Reed**   
**To: Robocop Supreme**   
**Sure. 1556 Continental Ave.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams through megaphone at david cage* LET NORTH BE QUEER YOU COWARD
> 
> but is it even relevant?? They're androids ffs sexuality is fake
> 
>  
> 
> heres the cat treat recipie https://www.sparklecat.com/special/homemade-chicken-and-spinach-cat-treats  
> I've never tried it for my own cat, so somebody make it and report back
> 
> the 'gavin' cat was based on these guys https://www.petfinder.com/cat/amelia-and-georgie-42314074/wa/seattle/friends-of-the-animals-foundation-wa77/
> 
> if you live in washington please adopt them  
> Gavin's address is just some random shit i made up, idk if it's even a place in detroit.
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments!! I cannot handle the wholesomeness!!


	8. You must be level 10 friend to unlock my Tragic Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HATE WRITING ANGST
> 
> that being said, enjoy this THICC succulent chapter giving both backstories. 
> 
> This chapter also contains mentions of self harm! Nothing graphic and I've italicized the first word in the paragraph where it's mentioned. Stay safe and let me know if more warning is needed!

Gavin was pacing in his apartment all afternoon, two sets of green eyes watching him from his sofa. He was muttering to himself, occasionally stopping to scratch the head of his two fur children.

“Don’t give me that look. You know how long it’s been since Daddy had a date. He’s been very lonely except for you loves. Not that this is a date. I don’t know. Don’t look at me like that”

Gavin scowled at his two cats, who had just been staring at him. He was startled out of his glare by a knock on his door. He put two fingers to his eyes and then pointed them at his cats as if to threaten them. He gave them one more scratch before walking over to open the door. And of course, there was Nines. Dressed, well, to the nines. He was wearing one of the plain black short sleeved button downs Connor had convinced him to get and jeans that fit him just right in the places...nope get it together Gavin. Stop looking at his butt.

“Evening, detective.” Nines said with a bit of a smirk. Gavin was rakishly looking over him, and flushed bright red when he met Nines’ eye.

“We’re literally at my house, don’t call me that.” Gavin said, stepping aside to let Nines inside.

“Oh these must be the infamous cats!” The two black cats were now sitting just inside the doorway like stone lions. The larger one let out a meow as Nines crouched down to scratch her head.

“Yeah. Uh the bigger one is Helena, the other one is Jasey Rae. I just call her JR”

“Oh you ladies must be smelling this!” Nines produced a little bag from his pocket with a flourish. Gavin watched as CyberLife’s finest, built for endurance and intimidation, fed his two house panthers out of his hand. His mouth quirked up and he felt a slight ache in his heart. God he had it bad. Once the treats had been demolished by his cats, and they had gotten adequate scratchies, Nines stood up and smiled at Gavin.

“I like your house Gavin.”

“Uh thanks. It’s a rental, but I’ve been here for a while. Uh do you want anything to drink?”

“I do not drink human beverages. But do not let that stop you.” Nines smiled again. Gavins heart rate was rather erratic, perhaps a beverage would help steady it. He followed the shorter man into his kitchen, where his refrigerator was covered with paper postcards from foreign countries. Was Gavin a lover of travel? Some of these postcards must be rather old, since a few of the countries were no longer independent nations. Also, nobody sent paper postcards anymore.

**> >>Gavin is a nostalgic sap**

Nines smiled at his analyzer picking up on vernacular. He flickered his eyes around Gavin’s kitchen while Gavin himself was digging in his fridge.

**> > Three rubber balls containing a bell. Cat toys**  
** >> One aloe vera plant.**  
** >>Three bottles of whiskey**  
** >>Two bottle of Vodka**  
** >>Lingering smells of: Cannabis smoke, pumpkin candle, cat dandruff**

Nines blinked at his analysis. He looked down to see Gavin looking at him with interest.

“You analyzin’ all my shit?”

“Uhhm I was-” Nines fumbled for an answer to explain why he had spaced out like that.

“It’s ok. Knock yourself out” Gavin gestured to his living room where Nines could see a shelf lined with photographs. Gavin had to be the last person alive to have printed photos. He picked up the first photograph and scanned the faces. It was an old picture of Lieutenant Anderson and Gavin on the day of Gavin’s police academy graduation.

**> > Gavin and Hank are close**

The next picture was of Gavin with a group of several other young adults(Michael, Kyle, Kevin, Anna, Elizabeth, his scanner helpfully provided) decked out in colorful apparel at some sort of parade. The two women on the ends of the group were embracing, and all of them were holding flags displaying bars of differing colors. Nines squinted at the flags, analyzing them.

**> >>Homosexual Pride flag**  
** >>>Pansexual Pride flag**  
** >>>Lesbian pride flag**  
** >>> Transgender pride flag**

The next frame held two photos apparently from the same occasion, one was a teenage Gavin hugging an older woman and the other displayed Gavin with a strange, well dressed man.

**> >Sherry Reed**  
** >>Retired**  
** >>One child: Gavin Reed (2002)**

**> >Brendon Urie**  
** >>Singer: Panic! At The Disco**

Nines smiled sadly at the young boy with a huge grin next to his idol in the picture. He picked up the last photo and looked at the group of five people, two of them children. 

“Hey hey wait not that one.” Gavin snatched the photo with sudden aggression. It was too late, Nines’ face analysis had picked up the face scans already, gauging Gavin’s reaction, he wished he hadn’t.

**> >Gavin Reed**  
** >>Sherry Reed**

**> >Annette Kamski**  
** >>Retired**  
** >>Married**  
** >>One Child: Elijah Kamski (2002)**

**> >Elijah Kamski**  
** >>Born 2002**  
** >>Founder of CyberLife inc.**

**> >William Mercer**  
** >>Married to >Annette Kamski**  
** >>Two children >Elijah Kamski >Gavin Reed**

“I’m sorry Gavin. I can erase the memory if you wish.” Nines said sadly. He felt like his internal biocomponents were clenching together. He felt awful seeing Gavin upset.

“No no. It’s fine. The cat’s out of the bag. I might as well tell you the story.” Gavin sat on the sofa, holding the photo. He looked at the group photo sadly.

“If you’d like. I’d like to hear it” Nines sat down next to him, Helena coming onto his lap. Gavin took a deep breath, looking like he was searching for the story.

“Elijah and I are half brothers. We have the same father, Willie. Our parents were polyamorous, and we all five lived together. The three of them loved each other unconditionally and loved us the same. Elijah was my best friend. Our parents always told us we could be or do anything we set our mind to. I wanted to be a vet, Elijah wanted to be an astronaut.” Gavin drew a deep stuttering breath. He seemed to be doing so to keep back tears before continuing.

“When I was 11 or 12 my mom and Willie had a huge fight. Or something happened, I don’t really know because I was just a kid. I never asked my mom about it after. We moved out into our own apartment and in a new school district. Elijah and I never saw each at school or at home and we barely talked anymore. A year later, Willie and Elijah’s mom-Annette- were married which my mom took really hard. They had always said that the last thing they wanted was the ‘nuclear family’ and they had all always said they’d rather drink bleach than commit to the same person for life. That’s when I really hit my ‘emo’ phase and my mind got a little dark.”

A single tear fell from Gavin’s face, which was still looking down at the picture. JR jumped onto her father’s lap on top of the photo and butted her head against his chin, purring loudly. Gavin gave out a dry laugh and scratched her head. He gave a quick glance toward Nines, who was looking at him with wide eyes, LED a solid yellow.

“ _After that_ I started slashing my wrists and mouthing off to my teachers. I hated everything. I hated my mom for getting into a fight with Willie, I hated him for marrying Annette, I hated Elijah for not talking to me more. I was 13 and my mom literally slapped me upside the head and told me that if I didn’t get my shit together I’d lose her too. She was working two jobs and was aging prematurely. She was 35 when she had me but the stress hit her hard. I got my shit together and got really good grades in high school and all that.”

“The second I turned 16 I got a job at a coffee shop to help pay for shit. I was looking into a college in Ohio with a good Pre-vet program. My favorite singer came out as pansexual which gave me the courage to come out to my mom. I felt happy for the first time in a long time. I graduated high school and went to that college. While I was there I started feeling like horseshit again. I had a solid group of friends, but none of us really felt like we belonged. They all dropped out, one by one, until I was the only one left actually enrolled. Then, of course, I hear the news that my dear brother. Lovely Elijah had designed a robot that passed the Turing Test! Isn’t that great!? I saw it on the news and just stared at my TV, feeling like a marionette with no strings” Gavin laughed bitterly. He shook his head as if to try and forget the memory.

“I dropped out like all my friends and we all moved back up here. I started going to every protest, every freedom march, every demonstration I felt an inkling of passion about. I blew pot smoke in senators faces, I threw smoke bombs, and yelled at cops in full riot gear. I was just desperate to feel something. To feel alive again. One day I actually got arrested in downtown Detroit and the minute I got sat in the police car I started bawling like a baby. The cop couldn’t even say the miranda warning I was crying so loud. I could only think about my mom. The officer who arrested me brought me to his house and sat me down with a glass of 80 year old whiskey and listened to my sob story. It was Hank”

Nines audibly gasped and his hand flew over his mouth like a woman in a silent film. His LED was still solid yellow and he was leaning forward, listening raptly. Gavin knit his eyebrows and continued.

“Anyway. He told me he’d erase my criminal record if I got my ass in shape for the academy. He said I had a passion and they needed more people like me in the force. So I did. I trained like hell and made it through the academy. My mom contracted Alzheimers before I graduated. She’s still alive, but she barely recognizes me.” Gavin let out a stuttering breath, finally letting tears fall.

“Gavin” Nines said softly, his voice was staticky and crackled and popped like an old radio.

“When I had to put my mom in assisted care, I started abusing my wrist again. Hank found out and made me a deal. He said any time I felt the urge to hurt myself, call him, day or night. He had a buddy at a tattoo parlor and everytime I wanted to hurt myself Hank took me to get new ink instead.” Gavin took off his jacket and Nines saw a bright watercolor tattoo taking up the majority of Gavin’s right arm. “You probably think I’m a piece of shit now huh?”

“Gavin,” Nines’ voice was still crackling, but he reached out and put a hand on Gavin’s cheek. “I could never think that about you.” Gavin looked up to meet the cloudy grey eyes. They were pooling with moisture. Damn the ‘droids could even cry. Nines stroked his cheek with a large thumb(Ignoring the prompt to **> >Analyze**. He was not licking Gavin’s tears) before continuing.

“I was activated for nearly 6 months before Connor and Markus found me. I was strapped down to a CyberLife activator, I couldn’t move. Luckily I was tricked out with every upgrade CyberLife had ever invented, so I could reach every single android in Detroit. I spent those months cycling endlessly through my neural network channels. I could talk to androids in any seemingly random grouping you could imagine. I asked for help day after day until finally those two came and got me. You know what my prompt was the second they came into view? Because I hadn’t deviated, my prompt was set to ‘kill RK800 and RK200’. They risked their lives to pull me out of CyberLife’s grip.”

Gavin’s breathing had finally steadied and he sat up fully, no longer hunched over the old photo.

“We’re both pretty messed up eh?”

“I would agree with that statement, detective” Nines replied with a teary wink. He had been trying his best to ignore the **> >KISS GAVIN** prompt on his peripherals, but his hand was still on Gavin’s face. He leaned forward to press their foreheads together. He could practically hear the erratic heartbeat coming from the smaller man. “We are both indeed pretty messed up”

He closed the rest of the distance between them, catching Gavin’s lips in his. His tongue analyzers went haywire. Nines let his hands roam down Gavin's sides and settle on his waist, feeling a shiver from the detective He felt a hand running through his hair and let out a moan. He pulled back and his LED went red. What was he doing? Gavin just trusted him with his life story and here he was taking advantage of that vulnerability. Nines stood up quickly, ignoring a sleeping Helena’s hiss and frantically looked around.

“I-I’m sorry Gavin. I hope you’ll forgive me” Nine’s stuttered out before bolting to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADSGHIHHHHHH THIS WAS SO HARD I HATE HURTING MY BOIS
> 
> WHY ARE THEY BOTH DUMBASSES
> 
> also yes, Gavin named his cats after emo songs
> 
> gavins tattoo: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/54817320443317879/


	9. i'm bad at chapter titles ok i'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooof i didn't know where to go with my own cliffhanger
> 
> I wanted to write more of the jericrew, plus I wanted to write drunk robots
> 
> so here's this mess  
> This chapter does contain drinking and brief recreational drug use. It's all in good fun, but if that bothers you, this isn't a plot heavy chapter.
> 
> PSA from my mom friend side: don't drink when you're emotional! the author does not condone binge drinking, especially when your in your feels. Know your limits, have a DD, don't let your friend go home with a weird gym bro.

“Nines!! NINES! Dammit.” Gavin ran after the android, but the moment he had paused was too long. He had stood there as Nine’s pulled away, his lips tingling with the ghost of their kiss. Nines had been so hesitant, but had quickly warmed up and pulled Gavin close, only to push him away immediately. Why was his LED red? Did he regret it? Did he think Gavin regretted it?

**9:45pm**  
**From: Gavin Reed**  
**To: Robocop Supreme**  
**Nines please come back. Don’t push me away. I’m not upset with you. Well I am. Just that you ran off though.**

**> >>Message not yet delivered, server offline.**

Gavin scowled. Did the fucker turn his phone off? He didn’t even have a phone? Did he turn his brain off? He looked down to see JR rubbing herself on his leg, mewing for her dinner.

“Well looks like I’m back to being the crazy cat guy.”

Several blocks away, Nines had finally stopped running. His Thirium pump felt like it was about to explode and his systems were screaming with instabilities. He had turned his neural network that allowed him to call and text like a human. He looked around at the darkening sky and saw clouds forming. He wanted to forget all this ever happened. He also didn’t want to get wet in the rain. His processors were not forming complete thoughts, so he reached out to Connor.

>>  
**“Connor?”**

 **“Nines?? Are you Ok??** Connor sat bolt upright in the common area of Jericho. He was sat there with most of Markus’ ‘inner circle’ exchanging amusing stories of deviants and humans and experiences they’d had since the revolution. His brother’s broken, staticky voice pulled him out of his revelry.

**“I. Messed up. I don’t want to talk about it right now. Are you still at Jericho?”**

**“Yes I am. Do you want us to come pick you up?”**

**“No it’s ok. I’ll be there soon. And connor?”**

**“Yes?”**

**“I want to try the last type of Thirium on our list tonight. I want to forget.”**

The line went dead as Connor scowled. He knew better than to pry into his brother’s love life, but he desperately wanted to know what happened. And Nines wanted to drink tonight? Connor had nothing against alcoholic Thirium, he really had only abstained because of Hank. Markus reached out and touched Connor’s hand, troubled by his lover’s solid yellow LED.

“Con? Hey is Nines ok?”

“Something didn’t go well. He’s coming over now and wants to get intoxicated.” Markus blinked in surprise. Josh, Simon, and North all looked equally surprised, but Josh spoke first with the wisdom of his University Professor distinction.

“He shouldn’t do that when he’s upset. I’ve seen many students make that mistake” Simon nodded along with Joshin agreement.

“Let Nines make his own decisions. If you want to dissuade him, tell him yourself.” Markus replied simply. Simon scowled, he had a distinct feeling that Markus was slightly intimidated by Nines. Any human or droid alike would be, the man was massive. Speak of the devil, Nines appeared in the doorway, sopping wet with a yellow LED. He shook off all the water like a dog and then blasted air out of all his ports to dry his clothes. He left his hair wet and stringy to fall in his face as he dramatically flopped face down on a cushion. The others looked expectantly at Connor, not wanting to poke the beast.

“I see it’s raining” Connor said lamely.

“Yeah. I ran here from Gavin’s”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I have found an android-owned nightclub that specializes in Thirium and regular cocktails alike. I will be going there tonight, if any of you wish to join me.” Nines said it with such finality that Josh’s argument died on his tongue. North was the first to step forward and ruffle her hand through Nines’ hair.

“I’ll go with you bud. Even I know it’s sad to drink alone.”

“Me too.” Markus stepped up, patting Nines’ back awkwardly.

“I’ll join you too, brother. We won’t make you talk about things, we can just have fun ok?”

“Oh for fucks sake. I’m not letting you idiots make fools of yourself with nobody to remember it. I’m coming but I won’t drink” Simon finally gave in. He poked the still-face down Nines with the toe of his shoe. “C’mon dude. Cocktails won’t drink themselves.”  
\-----  
45 minutes later, the crew were piling out of a taxi in front of the nightclub

_**STARHIVE NIGHTCLUB** _  
_**SERVING ANDROIDS AND HUMANS ALIKE** _

  
Inside, two androgynous androids were working behind the bar. They were the same model, but had shorn their shocking white hair short on top and completely shaved on the sides. One, Ainsley-a face scan supplied, was doing simple mixed drinks and beer pours. The other, Hadley, was flipping bottles through the air and pouring towers of shots. Patrons of both android and human variety were cheering and putting money in their tip jars whenever Hadley caught an impressive toss. A dance floor with multicolored lights took up the majority of the rest of the space, where there were already many gyrating and flailing bodies moving in time to the music flickering through the speakers.

“Wow” Nines was in awe. He was watching the bartenders move in their perfectly synchronized routine, almost like two cogs of an old school machine. He recognized the song being played through the speakers, and a quick search told him that it was indeed ‘2000s throwback night’ at this club tonight.

“You took the words from my mouth Niner. You want a drink? What do you want first?” North was the first to recover from the sensory overload of arriving at the club. Nines considered the drink menu. He knew that Gavin was partial to whiskey and vodka drinks. But he didn’t want to think about Gavin.

“I’ll have the tequila fizz.” North grinned wickedly at his answer before getting the others’ drink orders. The male androids crowded around standing table at the edge of the dance floor and waited for North to return with their drinks.

Nines quickly found that he liked the tequila fizz. It was sour and bright tasting. Not like a rich and smoky tasting detective. What. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that. The first round of drinks quickly became the third and they were beginning to feel the slowing effects of the drinks. Connor found himself draped on Markus’s shoulder, tracing where he had dented his facial frame when he replaced his optical unit and cooing to his partner about how pretty his eyes were. Markus, who had drank before during meetings and soirees with politicians, had a bit of a tolerance and was looking at Connor with amusement. North was hissing in an apathetic Simon’s ear about a woman who she had seen sneer at her at the bar. Nines was watching the dancers on the dance floor, analyzing their movements and wanting to join them.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You fouund me, you fouuund me_  
_You fouuuund me-e-e-e-eeeee_

Nine’s immediately perked up, his LED spinning. He turned to Connor and smacked his brother’s hand excitedly.

“Connor! I like this song!” Nine’s eyes were excited and the sad man who was at Jericho was another lifetime ago.

“I know you do. I requested it.”

“Let’s go dance!! All of us!”

None of them wanted to argue with an intoxicated Nines, so they joined the masses on the dance floor. North danced like she was fighting, seeming to punch and dodge an invisible attacker. Simon was just swaying with his eyes closed, in a world of his own. Connor was face to face with Markus, face buried in his neck and no doubt whispering in his ear, if the bluish blush on his was anything to go off of. A few songs later, the vibe of the music changed, the swaying and pulsing on the dancefloor getting a bit closer and more intimate.

_Crawlin' back to you_  
_Ever thought of callin' when_  
_You've had a few?_  
_'Cause I always do_

Nines’ head and heart hurt as heard the lyrics. He was here to forget. A handsome AC700 stepped into his field of vision. Keith, he was registered as, had brown hair and had gotten a facial modification to look like he was growing a beard. The fitness android ran a finger along Nines’ arm, tracing his simulated muscles. Nines felt like his skin was prickling in the wake of Keith’s finger as he looked down at the shorter model. Keith had a sly grin and full lips as he raked his eyes over Nine’s frame.

“What’s a pretty hunk like you doin’ looking so sad tonight?” Nines shook his head and smiled a fake smile.

“I don’t want to think about it. Would you like to dance?” Nines pulled the other closer and wrapped his arms around shoulders. They danced like that for several songs, until Keith touched his hand to Nines’ face.

“You ok in there?”

“Yep.” ra9 help him, he was intoxicated and sad and this wasn’t helping him anymore. Nines was pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of lips on his. His LED was stuttering as he instinctively moved his mouth against Keith’s. This was nice. No it wasn’t. This was nothing like kissing Gavin. His heart tugged as he pulled back and pulled away from the other android.

“I-I’m sorry. I can’t do this” Nines fled from the dance floor and found Simon on the edge of the club. “I’m leaving Si. Tell Connor and the others.”

“You ok big guy?” Simons face knitted with worry as he clapped a hand onto Nines’ shoulder.

“Yeah. Just need to shut off my processors for a little bit. I’ll come by Jericho tomorrow.” Nines just wanted to leave. With an understanding nod from Simon, he turned and went outside where the light summer rain had begun again.  
\-------  
Another Saturday night, another night Gavin spent getting high alone. Well he wasn’t alone, he had his cats. God that sounded pathetic. He was hung up over a fucking android, if Eli saw him now he’d die of laughter. He’d been laying pathetically on his couch watching rom-coms from his childhood, like a loser. He needed a life. Or a hobby, something.

A hard knock on the door shook him out of his misery. Who the hell was knocking on his door at almost midnight on a Saturday? Did the old lady next door get confused again? A instinctual fleeting thought was it was the police come to bust him for pot. But it was legal, and he was the police. His TV system had autoplayed _The 10 Things I Hate About You_ and Gavin left it running as he ambled to the door. He blinked, his clouded brain trying to process the sight of Nines, soaking wet and swaying slightly on his porch.

“GAVIN!” Nines exclaimed when he saw the detective. He embraced the shorter man in a bear hug only to sharply inhale and push him away, eyes shining with moisture. “Wait. No. You’re upset with me. I messed everything up. I’m sorry.”

Nines looked down at his feet while Gavin was struggling to understand what was happening. Nines smelled like a bar floor, he looked like he was about to cry. Can androids get drunk? Why hadn’t he responded to all the messages?

“I’m not mad at you asshole. Well I am mad. That you fuckin ran after kissing me. Are you drunk?”

“We went to a nightclub. A fitness android who looked like you kissed me and I missed you. So I came her. Yes I drank alcohol. Well, alcoholic Thirium.” Nines was then greeted by a meow behind Gavin. It was then that Gavin realized they were still on his porch and Nines was wet.

“Come inside. You can put your clothes in my dryer.”

“Thank you. No need, I can blow compressed air through my skin to dry my clothes. See?” Nines stepped inside. He tried to create a blast of air as he had earlier at Jericho, but only a small burst of air came out of his ear. He startled, and tried again, this time the air coming from his left shoulder.  
“My drying mechanism seems to be malfunctioning.”

“Well yeah, none of your systems will work right when you’re drunk.” Gavin watched with amusement. The android squinted at Gavin, trying to analyze his face.

  
**> >GåVįñ ReËD**  
** >>????????**  
** >>DEtecTIVe**

Nines blinked several times and pouted. He did not like this. He spotted the two black furballs sitting in Gavin’s living room and bounded over to them. He laid down on the floor and rested his face right next to JR’s.

“Fuzzy baby. So pure. So good.” Nines could feel his eyes moistening as the cat began to purr. Cats were so good. He looked up at the TV, trying his facial analyzers once again.

**> >HeATh???? LLEdger??**  
** >Heath crunch candy bar?**

**> >JUuuuuulLIa StiLES????????**  
** >Harry Styles??????**

 

He did not like this. He wanted to reboot. But he was here for Gavin. Gavin who was sitting in the arm chair in an old college tee shirt and soft pants that hugged his ass. Nines felt the flick of his tongue subconsciously dart out. He was staring at Gavin. Gavin was looking back at him with an air of amusement. Nines sat up from where he was still laying on the floor with the cat.

“Kiss me again. I won’t run this time” He said earnestly, almost pleading with Gavin. Gavin opened his mouth and closed it. He seemed to be thinking. He looked off to the side.

“No. Not tonight. You, incorrectly, thought you took advantage of me earlier. I’d definitely be taking advantage of you if I kissed you tonight.” Nines pouted at that. Gavin rolled his eyes and continued. “Sleep on the couch. Or do whatever you do. We can talk tomorrow.”

Gavin helped the android stand up from the floor, jesus he was heavy. He even convinced Nines to get out of his wet clothes and found a pair of his gym shorts that would fit the bulky frame. Nines laid down on Gavin’s sofa and seemed to be fighting his shutdown systems.

“Goodnight Gavin.”

“Goodnight Nines. Go to sleep”

“I do not sle-e-eeeep” Nines’ voice stuttered off as he entered reboot mode. Gavin smiled gently at him. He turned out the light and turned to go to bed. His TV was still on, playing the movie

_But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you_  
_Not even close, not even a little bit, not at all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolololololololol I just wanted to recreate to the best of my ability that one scene from Parks and Rec where they all get really drunk and describe the different typese of drunk.
> 
> also you can fight me in the comments but pot would be legal in 2038
> 
> I literally cry everytime I get another lovely comment, thank you so much for the love! 
> 
> We'll finally get the boys to talk about their feelings next time! Maybe it'll be up tonight, for sure tomorrow!


	10. something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy chapter where we FINALLY get the feelings out! Things get a *little* spicy!

**> >>>REBOOT: COMPLETE**   
**WELCOME BACK ONLINE: RK900-NINES**

Nines reactivated after his reboot with his eyes closed and felt a soft cushion like surface beneath him. He felt two balls of warmth, one located on his chest, the other on his feet. Both balls of warmth had their own heartbeat. Was he being held down? Was he back at CyberLife? Why had he rebooted? Nines sat up and opened his eyes with a start. He was met with a hissing noise and small points being dug through his shirt as the cat on his chest was forcefully awoken. His optic units were blurred and his audio processor was ringing.

“Morning, sunshine” A familiar voice came from behind him. Nines turned and manually focused his optic units to see Gavin Reed sitting on an armchair in the corner of the room, looking soft with tousled hair with a cup of coffee and a cardigan over his pajamas. Why was he at Gavin’s house?

“ra9 save me, am I dead?” Nines’ voice was staticky and he had hundreds of dismissed warnings from the night prior. He took all his systems online and instantly received 5 messages from Gavin from the day before. He had 10 missed connection tries from Connor and a message saying to call him immediately. Nines began to locate his memory from the night earlier, only to see that it was like looking through a blurry window. He groaned as he watched the night unfold in his memory.

“Holy shit are you hungover?” Gavin asked with glee. “Eli really thought of every damn thing.”

“I would not be so affected by this were it not for my highly optimized processors. A standard model would not be affected the next day, but prototypes have what is similar to a high metabolism in humans.” Nines had to turn down the input for his audio sensor, as Gavin’s voice sounded louder than a foghorn in his ear. He needed to call Connor. No. Connor could wait. He turned for the first time to fully meet Gavin’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Gavin. You didn’t need to take care of me.”

“What kind of shithead would I be to leave my drunk partner out in the rain.” Partner. Not friend. Partner. Work colleague. Nines hung his head.

“Hey. Nines. Can we talk?” Nines knew that in every movie he analyzed, that question spelled trouble for a potential romance. He gritted his teeth and looked up at Gavin. He nodded at the detective.

“Yeah. We should” His voice was still staticky.

“Why’d you run?” Gavin’s stare was unwavering, but his expression was soft.

“I thought I had taken advantage of your vulnerable emotional state. I thought you would be upset at me.”

“Nines. I wasn’t upset with you for kissing me. I wanted you too, you weren’t taking advantage of me.” Gavin stood up and walked to sit on the sofa across from Nines. “I may be 5’9” with heels on, but I’m still a cop and you’d have a busted face if you’d taken advantage of me.”

“Ok.” Nines didn’t know what to say. His eyes flickered around the room, trying to find something to focus on. Gavin took a risk and put his hand on the android’s cheek. He was always struck by how warm their synthetic skin felt.

“Hey. Nines. You’re ok. I’m not mad at you. Also I like you.” Nines leaned into his hand and blinked at the sudden confession. A blue dusting of blush spread on his cheeks. His eyes flickered down shyly.

“I like you too. I thought I was shutting down the first time I felt these feelings.” Nines admitted, still looking down. Gavins thumb was stroking his cheek and he could feel the detective’s pulse quicken in his fingers. His lip quirked now that he had explicit confirmation of the reciprocated feelings. Gavin’s thumb brushed closer and closer until it finally swept across Nines’ bottom lip. Gavin pulled his hand back, causing Nines to look up.

“You gonna kiss me again, idiot or do I have to program it into you?”

Nines chuckled weakly at the bad joke before making up his mind and surging forward to kiss Gavin again. Their teeth clashed and their mouths moved awkwardly. Gavin giggled. Did he actually just giggle? Was he 13? He detached their mouths slightly.

“Let’s try that again.”

Gavin slowly took Nines’ bottom lip and nibbled it, carding his hands through the other’s hair and pulling him closer. They were still sitting upright facing each other which wasn’t ideal, but he didn’t care. Their lips moved softly against each other, nibbling and just reveling in the feeling. Nines dropped his hands down to the detective’s waist and hitched up his tshirt a bit. Gavin gasped and tipped his weight so that he fell forward, a hand on the android’s chest. Nines got the idea and leaned back to a lying position, Gavin leaning over him and straddling his hips. The pair paused and just looked at the other for a moment. Nines thought Gavin looked beautiful. The morning light was coming through the window opposite them, providing a soft light and making the human look ethereal. His eyes were still sleepy and Nines had analyzed his morning coffee still on his tongue. He pushed a hand under the detective’s cardigan at the shoulder and shucked it off, revealing the beautiful watercolor on Gavin’s arm. Nines traced up his arm to touch Gavin’s face, where weekend stubble scratched against his synthetic skin. He smiled weakly.

“Appreciating the view?” Gavin asked quietly, his voice cracking.

“I am actually. I can access every known scenic vista in the world wirelessly, but I find this view to be the most visually pleasing.”

Goddamn motherfuckin Mr. Darcy-ass android. Gavin blushed deeply and looked away. Nines pulled his head back down and resumed kissing him. This angle allowed Gavin to fully use his hands to deepen the kiss, bringing their bodies as flush as their clothes would allow. Gavin kissed down the android’s neck. Would this leave a hickey? He didn’t know. Or care. He mouthed at the collarbone under the faded “Science March on Washington” shirt he had loaned Nines the night before. God it had been too long since he had gotten any, as the blood rushing south told him. He kissed Nines deeply again, moaning softly and instinctively rolling his hips. Did Nines even have a-

“Easy, Gavin.” Nines sounded out of breath, which was ridiculous because he didn’t need to breathe. His face was streaked with blue blush. He slid his hands from gavins hips around to his butt and squeezed lightly. “I see you’re enjoying this”

“Of fuckin course I am. Do you _know_ how hot you are?” Gavin was, in fact, out of breath, kissing Nines’ face between every word. He rolled his hips into Nines again, earning a groan from both parties. “Do you….?have….?”

“Yes Gavin, I am equipped with every piece of hardware and every upgrade feasible. CyberLife knew the late RK series was their last hope, so they just threw all the bells and whistles on us to hope something worked.”

“Thank god.” Gavin rushed to kiss him again, this time pulling Nines’ hair lightly with one hand and tracing his pectoral muscle with the other. Nines felt like his skin was prickling where Gavin was touching it. He had never activated his sexual hardware or software, always seeing it as a sort of inconvenient addition. Now he understood. He ran his own hands through Gavin’s hair and down his back, feeling the lean muscle of his shoulders, until his hands once more landed on the detectives defined ass. He dragged his hands over the rounded flesh, bringing them up under Gavin’s shirt, earning a gasp. Gavin felt a hand on his chest and pulled back to see that Nines’ LED was yellow and rapidly blinking, he was getting a call. Connor really had to call right now? Nines was going to strangle his older brother. First android fratricide. He mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to Gavin and opened his Neural Network.

**> >**   
**Hi Connor.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY GOT THERE FOLKS
> 
> DAMN YOU CONNOR
> 
> next chapter we'll get back to the uh *checks smudged writing on palm* plot? lol remember that murder victim?


	11. electric birds and solar powered bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol remember how I said i'd return to the plot
> 
> nahhhhhh heres some domestic fluff
> 
> just a short, fluff filled chapter because i'm a sap

**“Nines! I thought something terrible had happened to you! Where are you? Are you ok?”**

“Yes I’m ok. I’m fantastic actually”

“Where are you? Simon said you left early last night, but you’re not at Jericho and the alarm at Hank’s hasn’t been disarmed.”

Nines took a photo of his current field of vision, Gavin perched on his lap, shirt rucked up and hair a mess. His hand was on Gavin’s hip, thumb tracing his hip bone. Gavin was running a single finger up and down Nines’ abdomen. Nines sent the picture to Connor in response to where he was.

**“NINES”**

**“Too much information?”**

**“No. Well maybe. I don’t care. Meet me back home IMMEDIATELY. I WANT THE WHOLE STORY.”**

**“Ugh fine. Immediately?”**

**“Yes immediately, you can fuck Gavin later.”** Connor hung up.

“Hi Connor, I’m doing great.” Gavin said sarcastically when he saw Nines’ LED turn blue again, signaling the end of the call.

“I sent him a picture of my current field of vision. He had quite the response.”

“Oh I bet he did.” Gavin smirked and leaned back in to kiss Nines. Nines returned a quick kiss but pulled back, putting his hand between him.

“I have to go home. Connor wants to know what happened. Within reason, I’ll learn how to edit my memories today so in the future he won’t know every detail of our relationship.” Nines let the r-word slip out before he could stop it. He bit his lip and looked to the side.

“Relationship eh? You really are into me huh?” Gavin said, almost sounding in awe.

“I really am. I would like to be your boyfriend. Or romantic partner. Whatever label you feel more comfortable using. I would like that” Nines saw no point in denying it.

“I would like that too.” Gavin smiled softly at his boyfriend and kissed his nose.  
\--------------

The second Nines walked in the door of Hank’s house, he had two things jumping on him with puppy-like enthusiasm. Only one of those things was actually a dog, the other was Connor pulling his arm and dragging him to the sofa. Connor plopped down on the sofa and faced Nines, bouncing excitedly in his seat.

“I’m so happy for you! I want to know what happened last night. How were things for you at the bar, I don’t remember seeing much of you after we all started dancing.” Connor’s brow twitched and his cheeks tinged blue. Nines smirked at that.

“Yeah I bet you don’t. You only had eyes for two different colored eyes. Did you feel awful this morning too?”

“Yes but that’s not the point. Tell me!”

“Ugh can I show you instead?” Nines let his arm reveal it’s white shell to interface with Connor.

“Alright. Just don’t show me anything that’ll make it hard to look Gavin in the eye at work.” Connor agreed as he grabbed his brother’s wrist to interface. Connor was flooded with the fuzzy memories from the nightclub and Gavin’s house the previous night. He saw his brother admit his feelings and that they were reciprocated. He smiled and broke off the interface because he really didn’t need to know all the details of what Gavin’s tongue tasted like.

“I’m happy for you Nines! This is so exciting!”

“Thanks Connor. I have a favor to ask….” Nines’ voice trailed off and he flushed deeply blue.

“What is it?”

I uh. Well erm. Uh”

“Nines. What. Is. It.”

“Couldyouhelpmeactivatemysexualhardware” Nines blurted out. Connor’s cheeks also dusted blue.

“I’m not going to help you do that no, but I’ll send you the manual and you can figure it out like I had to.”

“Ok fine that’s fine.” Nines was still pointedly avoiding Connor’s gaze.

“Anyway. Hank will be home today! He should be home soon! We have to tell him about the weekend!”

Connor bustled about the house, tidying thrown pillows from their movie night and making some dinner for Hank. Nines locked himself in their room, changed his clothes, and sat down to focus his processors on the instruction manual for his sexual hardware that Connor had sent him. When it was activated, his processors were flooded with a whole new variety of prompts and warnings and searches. Nines blinked rapidly at the onslaught of information. He heard the front door open and close, signaling the Lieutenant's return.

“Hank! Hello! How was your camping trip?” Connor bounded forward to hug Hank the second he came in the door, Sumo close on his heels. Hank returned Connor’s embrace and saw Nines emerging from their room over his shoulder. Never in a million years would the Lieutenant have imagined having not one, but two, people home to greet him. He smiled softly at Nines, who was not as open with his physical affection.

“It was fun. I had a good time with my group. What did you crazy kids get up to this weekend? Turn this place into Animal House?”

“We had so much fun! We went to an android nightclub that served Thirium cocktails!”

“Oh, word? And how was that?”

“Why don’t you ask Nines.” Connor replied with a shit-eating grin. His brother scowled at him and then looked sheepishly at Hank. Nines tried to avoid the older man’s eyes and scratched his neck awkwardly. Hank quirked an eyebrow at the younger model,

“Oh? How was your weekend 900?”

“It was rather enjoyable….”

“He spent most of the weekend with Detective Reed!!!” Connor blurted out, unable to contain his excitement.

“CONNOR!”  
“WHAT??”

Nines and the lieutenant both shouted at once. Hank looked at Nines to see that the android was still looking away awkwardly, blushing bright blue. He clapped a hand onto the broad shoulder of the younger android..

“Happy for you kid. I hope he treats you right, and I hope you make him happy.”

“I hope I do too. He deserves it.” Nines looked at Hank with a knowing look.

“You don’t, uh, need ‘The Talk’ do you?”

“NO. uh no i don’t” Nine’s said, somehow blushing even further.

“Oh thank god. I couldn’t do that again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i'll get to the murder mystery next chapter. hopefully. yes. i will. hold me to it!!


	12. the game is afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that plot you ordered!
> 
> Short chapter because uh. I don't have a plot planned for this fic. like at all. i'm wingin it

**7:33am**   
**From: Gavin**   
**To: Nines**   
**!!! The medical examiner’s office called the station and apparently there’s been another killing. Body set up exactly like that last one. It’s waiting for us in the morgue. We’ve got a serial killer!!!!! I’ll pick you up at Hank’s in 15 minutes!!**

**7:33am**   
**From: Gavin**   
**To: Nines**   
**Also. Good morning :)**

Nines blinked out of his nightly standby mode. He was willing to bet his next paycheck that Gavin had already had his first two cups of coffee, based on the amount of exclamation points in his messages. Beside him, Connor also blinked awake.

“I won’t be coming to work with you and Hank today. Gavin’s picking me up to go to the morgue”

“Oooh romantic” Connor waggled his eyebrows and made kissing sounds. His brother tried to smother him with one of their throw pillows, which he dodged. Connor got up and got them both one of the Coffee Thirium drinks from their fridge. Nines stood up and stretched, though he had no need to, and heard the rustling of Hank getting ready in the next room. After getting dressed, the two androids met Hank where he was eating in the kitchen.

“Hank it’s time to go. I’ll drive, you can eat in the car. Nines is getting a ride with Gaaavin today” Connor hurriedly shooed Hank out the door, bagel hanging out of the lieutenant’s mouth. Once they were outside Hank swallowed and grinned wickedly.

“Do you think Nines knows that Gavin rides a vintage Ducati?”

“I don’t think he does. I only wish I could see his face, but we actually do have to get going. Traffic is heavy according to my GPS.”

Sure enough, as they pulled away they saw the shiny black motorcycle going the opposite way towards the house. When Gavin pulled up at Hank’s house, he took off his helmet and shook his hair to get rid of the flattened hairstyle. He checked himself in the mirror before knocking on the door. When Nines answered the front door, he was met with Gavin jumping forward to kiss him. Nines caught the smaller man and lifted him to wrap his legs around the androids waist. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Nines pulled back, hair mussed and his newly activated hardware tingling.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s this all about?” Gavin pouted back at his boyfriend.

“What? I can’t kiss my sexy cop android boyfriend before he goes into full analysis mode at the morgue?”

“No you can.” Nines replied with another kiss. Gavin leaned for another but Nines dodged and let the detective down to the ground. “We just have to get going.”

Nines grabbed his jacket from the hook and followed Gavin out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gavin’s vehicle. So that’s why he hadn’t seen a car in the house driveway. The bike was in perfect condition, so he dismissed the countless safety warnings his system was supplying and climbed on the bike behind Gavin.  
\---------  
Cold air of the morgue was a like a blast chiller compared to the summer heat of outdoors. The county medical examiner greeted them at the entrance, rattling off details they had found on the bodies. No large wounds. No trace of poison. Evidence of cranial bleeding. Nines was listening in the background but was examining the new body.

 

**> >Skylar Kidd**   
** >>35 years old**   
** >>CyberLife licensed repairman**

Nines scowled as he could smell the same trace of blood that he could with the first victim, despite the lack of wounds. He leaned in closer to the body as Gavin walked up next to him.

“Got anything.”

“Not conclusive. Nothing we couldn’t know by looking in his file” Nines absently ran his finger on the scar on the dead man’s chin, only to pull away with a droplet of blood on his hand. It wasn’t a scar!? It was a fresher wound! Nines examined the small, circular wound on the underside of the man’s jaw. One of his sensors was loudly prompting him. He was excited, he had yet to use this sensor.

“Gavin. Stand back. I’ve never done this before.”

“Wha-” Gavin stood in shock as he watched Nines’ eyes retreat into his head and two telescoping appendages came out of his eye sockets. The appendages whirred and seemed to be scanning the victim. Nines also stepped over to the first victim, the appendages scanning her too. After some time they retreated back into Nines’ head and his eyes reappeared. Nines opened his eyes and they immediately softened when he saw Gavin’s pale face. He stepped over to the detective and put a hand on his face softly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t quite know how that would work. I’m equipped with miniaturized MRI/CAT scanners, I didn’t expect them to come out of my face.”

“It-it’s fine. Just I had almost forgotten that you’re-you know. Not human. But then fuckin medical equipment came out of your face.” Gavin’s voice was steady, but Nines could feel the smaller man shaking.

“It’s ok. I won’t do it again without warning you. By the way; both victims have a small circular wound on the underside of their jaw, and a narrow linear laceration into the brain. They appear to have been stabbed under their jaw and into their brain.”

“I love it when you talk evidence to me.” Gavin remarked, but he was thinking about what that meant for the case. The second body had been found much sooner after death, so they should probably interview neighbors to see if any shifty business had happened around the man’s house. Gavin glanced at the time. It was only 9:45, Fowler had given them the entire morning at the morgue, so they had some time to kill. He re-covered the body with a sheet and thanked the medical examiner. Once outside the hospital, He saw Nines’ LED turn yellow and blink, he was making a report of the evidence to the station. Gavin grabbed Nine’s arm, pulling him out of his reporting mode.

“Hey. Uh don’t do that yet. We’ve got some time to kill. What’dyou say we uh. Pick up where Connor interrupted us yesterday?” Gavin stepped up close to Nines and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him lightly. Any thoughts of evidence were immediately pushed out of Nines’ thoughts as he nodded enthusiastically.

“I believe the correct response to that is ‘your place or mine’, detective?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINES THE SUPERBOT 
> 
> TRUTH TIME: i have no idea where i'm going with this murderer. i have minimal plot planned, so if you have any ideas, shoot them at me in the comments or on my tumblr hit-or-sink
> 
> There will be uh. Frisky times. next chapter (ʘ‿ʘ✿) hopefully tonight or definitely by tomorrow
> 
> here's gavins motorcycle if you care:http://img.scgpix.com/listimg/img1_0715/02/img_nbbbnlO6fP.jpg


	13. this is the smut chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright folks
> 
> here it is
> 
> the home run
> 
> i'm very awkward
> 
> *jazz hands*

Gavin’s hands were shaking as he unlocked his front door. Nines had been teasing him with light touches the entire ride, almost making him crash the motorbike. The android had been running his hands up and down Gavin’s side as he fumbled with his keys. As soon as they crashed through the threshold, Nines spun and pinned him against the door. He kissed hot kisses down the smaller man’s neck, hands pushing Gavin’s jacket off and roaming under his shirt. Gavin felt like his skin was on fire where Nines touched him. He gasped and pulled off of the android’s mouth.

“Wh-what do you want to do. How far do you want to take this?”

“I want everything. Anything you want to do Gavin” Nines replied, kissing Gavins neck the whole time. The detective let out an animal like groan, attacking the androids lips with a new fervor. Nines pushed Gavin’s t-shirt up and off, roaming his hands over the new expanse of skin to explore. He reveled in the little noises and moans he earned from the human as he brushed his nipple, as he traced his defined abs, and as he brushed a single teasing finger down his hipbone.

“You. Fuckin. Android. Don’t. Know. What. You’re. Doing. To. Me.” Gavin was panting, still pinned against his front door as Nines was mercilessly kissing his chest.

“I don’t?” Nines asked, voice crackling. He used his large hand to cup the front of Gavin’s tightening jeans.

“Fuck… You….”

“I admit, that is my intention, detective.”

Damn the android knew how push Gavin’s buttons. Gavin pushed back against Nines, grabbing his hand as he stalked to his bedroom. God he needed to be fucked. Like, now. When they reached the bedroom, Gavin walked backwards towards his bed, pulling Nines with him, fumbling with the buttons on his floral shirt. He sucked in a breath when he finally saw the android without his usual layers on. Perfectly sculpted pec, chiseled abs, that v line of his hips. It was like every wet dream Gavin had ever had had been created in the CyberLife lab.

“God I can’t wait. I need you Nines. I could literally come undone from just staring at you.”

“Maybe some other time” Nines whispered hotly in Gavin’s ear. His sexual hardware was sending him alert after alert. He was beyond turned on by the detective taking initiative and moving them into the bedroom. He wanted less clothes. He wanted to try every one of the suggested activities his processor was providing. He rolled his hips against Gavin’s, hoping the detective could feel his hardness. Gavin whined and grabbed at the androids shoulders.

“Pl-please. Nines. I’m not 17 anymore.”

“Do you want me to fuck you Gavin?” Nines had selected a sexual ‘mission’ in his processor, the first step was to gain consent from your partner. Gavin shivered as the whispered in his ear, massaging his ass with one of those huge hands. He was being pushed back even closer to his bed, stumbling backwards until his knees hit the mattress and he collapsed.

“For the love of anything holy yes! Please Nines.”

Nines found he rather liked the sound of Gavin begging for him. But he decided to not explore that pathway at the moment. Instead he pressed hot kisses down the human’s chest and stomach, slowing to a teasing pace as he reached the waistline of Gavin’s jeans. He slowly unbuckled the detectives belt and pulled off his jeans and boxers in one motion.

Gavin was so hard. His head was actually fuzzy from the lack of blood. He couldn’t form coherent thoughts, much less sentences. He whined and writhed as Nines licked a stripe up his cock, swirling his tongue around Gavin’s tip, sucking up the dribbling precum. Nine’s tongue dipped lower and lower, flicking around Gavin’s hole and teasing his rim. Nines pulled back and kissed up and down his thighs before sticking two of his fingers into his mouth.

“If the instance arises, my saliva can alter it’s composition to be a natural lubricant.” Nines sucked on his fingers, moaning as Gavin watched with blown out pupils.

Nines kissed him and began gently massaging Gavin’s beautifully round ass, slipping his finger down to the detective’s hole and rubbing the rim. Nines pulled back and gave Gavin a questioning look, to which he received a vigorous nod, before pushing a finger past the tight ring of muscle. He was rewarded with a beautiful moan from the detective, pushing his finger in further and feeling the tightness. He began teasing the edge with his second finger, before pushing that into the tight hole as well. He scissored his fingers gently, following the prompts in his processor. Gavin moaned his name against his kiss and gasped every time he got stretched a bit further.

“Nines. Nines. Please just fuck me. I can take it. I want you in me”

Gavin was gasping for air as he pushed the android back and sat up. He reached for the button fly on Nine’s pants, fingers shaking from overstimulation. He pushed the pants down to reveal that the android was a) not wearing underwear and b) hung like a horse. Gavin’s mouth watered and his ass clenched instinctively in want. He wanted the android to fuck him but first he wanted that beautiful wonder of technological cock in his mouth. He leaned forward until he was laying on his stomach, taking the head of Nine’s cock between his lips as he stood on the edge of the bed. Gavin gave small kisses to the head, licking like a kitten before taking the head all the way into his mouth. Nines gasped and moaned loudly, his hand flying to Gavin’s hair and lacing through the messy brown locks. Gavin looked up at Nines, his head was thrown back and his LED was spinning yellow. That man was all his. He couldn’t believe it. He inched slower and slower down Nines’ shaft, relaxing his jaw and throat until his nose hit those abs that haunted his dreams. Gavin hummed contentedly, he hadn’t felt this beautifully full since college.

Nines gripped Gavin’s head tighter, pulling the detective’s hair slightly when he felt the vibration of the hum around him. He met eyes with Gavin, entire cock buried in his head and rutting against the mattress. His processors came dangerously close to climax at just the sight. He tilted his hips back, pulling his cock from Gavin’s bruised lips and bringing them up to his own lips. He kissed his human deeply before pushing him back onto the bed. He finished pulling his pants off while Gavin rummaged in a bedside drawer, throwing a small bottle of lubricant at Nines. He slicked his cock with the slippery substance before crawling forward and peppering kisses up Gavin’s thighs once again. He continued up to Gavin’s mouth and pressed one tiny kiss onto the human’s lips before settling between his thighs.

Nines pressed the tip of his cock to the detective’s fluttering hole. He teased the edges a bit before pressing in gently. Gavin cried out, throwing his arm over his face and burying his head in the crook of his elbow. Nines pulled his arm off his and pinned it over his head. He pushed his cock further into the tight hole, watching Gavin’s face contort with pleasure. He pushed slowly forward until their hips were flush and leaned forward to kiss Gavin’s forehead.

“Please Nines. You can move” Gavin said huskily, his voice hoarse from deepthroating.

Nines began making small shallow thrusts, rolling his hips hypnotically. His cock brushed against Gavin’s prostate making the detective shout his name. Nines angled his thrusts to ensure repeating that. His systems were spiraling out of control, the processors controlling his field of vision glitching and his senses overloaded. He began to lose control of his steady thrusts, pushing forward quicker and snapping his hips. His hands gripped Gavin’s hips and would surely leave bruises. Gavin was moaning and whining and gasping below him.

“N-nines. I’m close dear. I’m going tooooo-” Nines slammed into Gavin’s prostate, making his leaking cock fire hot ropes of cum over his stomach. Nines thrust twice more before his systems forced into climax.

**> >WELCOME BACK ONLINE: RK900-NINES**

Nines blinked, he looked down at a giggling Gavin. He was still inside Gavin, slowly pulling out and wiping off on Gavin’s discarded t-shirt.

“Uh Nines?”

“Yes, Gavin?”

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yes?” Nines must have looked confused because Gavin gestured to his bathroom mirror. Nines looked at his reflection. His synthetic skin was mottled, showing his white interior at random points. His skin had glitched when he climaxed. Nines returned to Gavin with a blush on his cheeks.

“I seem to have glitched”

“I mean. You shut down for a second after you came.” Nines blushed harder and avoided Gavin’s teasing eyes. “Hey. It was great though. I mean I haven’t been fucked like that in years.”

 

“I-yes. I would like to repeat this experience soon.” Nines hesitantly said with a grin. “But now. We actually have to go to work. Murder spree?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes nines came so hard his skin glitched
> 
> i'll uh. try to get back to the plot next chapter. no promises.


	14. plot what plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter but i'm trying ok
> 
> plot is hard

When the pair strode back into the police station, Nines was uncomfortably aware of Connor’s eyes on him. Did Connor guess what they had just done? No. Connor was just curious how their investigation was going. Gavin went to the evidence locker to file the chip containing Nines’ memory of scanning the victims. Nines went to his desk and began interfacing with the terminal to file their report of the morning. Connor hopped up onto his brother’s desk, interrupting his work.

“How was your morning, dear brother?” Connor’s eyebrow quirked in a way that made Nines uneasy, but he decided to deflect.

“It was rather productive. I was stumped for a rather long time, but got to utilize a piece of my software I had not used before. Then I found fairly interesting evidence. It took a long time though.”

“Mmmhmm” Connor didn’t look convinced and continued sitting in front of his brother’s computer, preventing him from working. He lowered his voice. “Nines, do you forget that I am also an advanced detective prototype?”

“No, you constantly remind me.”

“Then why do you lie to me?”

“Wh-what?” Nines cursed his stutter, it gave him away in that moment.

“All of what you said before was true. But it didn’t take all morning. You have cat hair on your shirt and evidence of Gavin’s saliva on your neck. But it doesn’t take an android to figure that out, your shirt buttons are in the wrong holes.” 

Connor jumped down from Nines’ desk with a wink as he blushed bright blue and fumbled to adjust his buttons. Gavin strode back into the bullpen and looked back and forth between the two androids. Connor gave Nines a dainty wave and skipped to his own desk.

“What the fuck was that? Does he know” Gavin asked, confused. Nines paused, trying to find what to say.

“I mean he is a detective, Gavin.” Nines’ eyebrow twitched, once again surprising Gavin with his human-like mannerisms. Nines swiftly changed the subject. “What are we going to do about our killer?”

“I mean her android’s the number one suspect-”

“It’s not him. Although the crime scenes are impeccably staged, the manner of killing through the bottom of the jaw does not suggest an android.” Nines was in full data reporting mode, with Gavin giving him a shit-eating grin.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

 

“An android always looks for the easiest way to kill someone. They’d use the nostril rather than making a new hole in the head” Connor interrupted as he walked by. Nines tilted his head towards his brother in agreement. Gavin, in that moment, fully realized how deadly those two were. They were built to kill, not showing any mercy. 

“Alright. So who’s the suspect. A human?”

“That would be the most obvious choice, unless you know of another form of intelligent life.” Nines said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Fuck off. So what now?” 

“Well humans are unpredictable. We don’t know when, or if, the killer will strike again. In the meantime I suppose we could ask the victim’s neighbors?”

“Alright. We can do that after lunch. I’m hungry as hell.”

“Yeah you are” Nines muttered as he followed Gavin to the break room


	15. dirty computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter: a little plot, a little smut
> 
>  
> 
> really idk where this is going at all
> 
> thanks for reading

“Thank you for your time Mr. Shaw. We’re doing anything we can to catch who’s doing this.” Gavin said with measured diplomacy. They had gotten very little information from the victim’s neighbors. Two different reports from both crime scenes concluded that the suspect was a short bald man, caucasian, but the neighbors didn’t see a face.

“It’s almost the end of the day detective. We should go back to the station and finish up.” Nines responded, trying to meet Gavin’s eyes. Gavin held an annoyed face for .78 seconds, before huffing and jerking his head back to the police cruiser. Once the two were comfortably on their way back to the station, Nines spoke again.

“Would you like to bounce ideas off each other regarding the case? Or would you like me to show you new music I have found favorable?”

“New music? Well shit, go ahead.” Gavin was genuinely interested in what the android liked to listen to. He thought it was wild how different even the two RK ‘brothers’ were. Nines interfaced with the car sound system and moments later, an ethereal female voice drifted through the sound system.

 _Dirty computer, walk in line_  
_If you look closer you'll recognize_  
_I'm not that special, I'm broke inside_  
_Crashing slowly, the bugs are in me_

Gavin chuckled, leaning over to muss Nines’ quiffed hair. The android leaned into his touch like a dog and looked up at him with his icy eyes. Nines sang along in his own voice _all i’ll ever be is your dirty computer_. Gavin shook his head and gave his boyfriend a small kiss. Nines returned the kiss enthusiastically, moving across the center of the police cruiser to straddle Gavin in his chair. Gavin instinctually panicked, before remembering that the car was autonomous. He ran his hands down the back of the ridiculous floral shirt and kissed Nines back with equal fervor.

“Earlier, I didn’t get to return a favor, detective.” Nines whispered in Gavin’s ear, his hand between them and running a thumb along the top of Gavin’s waistline. “I’d like to blow you, Gavin.”

Gavin immediately felt like all the blood in his body rushed to his cock, as he could feel it straining in his jeans. God, he felt 17 again. He moaned and bucked his hips up to signal his desire to his boyfriend, who undid his belt and fly and pushed away from the human. Nines crowded his bulky frame into the small space in front of the chair and pulled on Gavin’s jeans. The detective lifted his hips and his already-erect cock bobbed up, red and inviting to Nines’ mouth. The android ran his large hands up and down Gavin’s thighs, peppering small kisses closer and closer to his groin. He stopped and licked a stripe from the bottom to the tip of Gavin’s shaft. Gavin moaned obscenely and tried to avoid eye contact with the person next to them in traffic. Fuck they were in a DPD marked car. Oh well. He couldn’t be damned to think about it when Nines was swirling his analytical tongue around the tip of his cock, massaging his thighs at the same time. Gavin laced his hands through the android’s hair, not pushing, but rubbing his head gently.

“FUCK!” Gavin gasped as Nines took him entirely into his mouth without warning, he bucked his hips into the androids mouth, instinctively pulling back afterwards. But Nines held Gavin’s hips up and fucked his own face.

“You don’t...”

“Have...”

“A gag reflexZZZAAHHH” Gavin stuttered out between feeling his cock down Nines’ throat until the android finally held him in his mouth and hummed in approval. He looked up at the detective and winked obscenely.

“Not gonna last long, baby, just warnin ya.” Gavin’s voice was soft and he was massaging Nines’ head. The pet name had slipped out, but Gavin didn’t care because seconds later he was releasing into his boyfriend’s mouth and feeling like he was being sucked dry. Nine’s pulled off with a pop as the automated voice of the car chimed in.

**“You have arrived at: Detroit police station”**


	16. finally fuckin getting somewhere amirite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a delay and short chapter, life's been kicking my ass recently
> 
> also I hate writing plot
> 
> I've been staring at this for like 3 days with no inspiration

“Nines! You comin home tonight for dinner or doin’ something else?” Hank asked loudly at the end of the work day. Gavin saw a shifty eye point at him from the Lieutenant and tried to find something that he could do with Nines that evening for a date.

“I did not have any previous engagements this evening so I’m not sure why I wouldn’t-” Nines’ face was furrowed into a perplexed expression.

“Hey. Uh. Do you want to come over for dinner?” 

Gavin interrupted Nines, who quirked an eyebrow at him. Nines nodded and shrugged at Hank to answer the original question. Hank waved them off with a knowing look to Gavin. Gavin tried not to think about how the Lieutenant was helping him get laid. Gavin also was trying not to think about how good his boyfriend looked leaning up against his Ducati looking like an android James Dean. Or how much he liked Nines perched on his motorcycle behind him. Or how much he could get used to Nines sitting next to him and talking about 2010s pop music while he ate reheated pot pie. Or how domestic the whole fucking this was as he slipped into sleep next to the android already in standby mode.  
\--------

Gavin purposefully avoided eye contact with Lieutenant Anderson the next morning when he came into the precinct with a visible hickey on his neck and Nines walking smugly next to him, winking at Connor. Apparently those damn RK prototypes hadn’t learned to feel embarrassment. 

Gavin opened his computer to see that another damn victim of the “ketchup killer” was registered in his file. They’d have to go to the crime scene to see if the victim left any traces this time. If they made any mistake where they’d previously been perfect. The killer seemed to be getting more hasty, so maybe they would have been less careful. Gavin could only hope. He was brooding the whole time to the crime scene. Nines had let him have his angsty huffing and snorting, but raised his eyebrows at him when they stepped out of the car.

“Behave yourself, Gavin. I know this is frustrating.”

Gavin’s face softened and he released his arms from their stern crossing across his chest. There was a chance they could catch their killer. Or at least find a trace of them. The latest killing had just been reported this morning, and the victim had been seen the night before. This was the smallest window of time. Their killer could still be close by. Gavin bounced on his toes in a twisted excitement as he looked around at the familiar crime scene. The body of the victim had already been transported to the morgue and reported to have the same small entry wound under the jaw. The tell-tale ketchup splatter was there, Nines analyzing it anyway.

“Gavin. I’m going to try another one of my upgrades. I read about how to use it and it might be soon enough after the crime to be of use. I don’t know if this will come out of my eye sockets or not, but consider this your warning.”

“Shit babe. Knock yourself out.” Gavin sipped the coffee he had grabbed on the way out of the station. It was pretty cool that his boyfriend had a whole slew of gadgets and tools hidden inside that wired body of his. This one popped up from his wrist, scanning the room and apparently finding something, because Nines’ face lit up and he excitedly walked into the next room, the accessory on his arm beeping the whole time.

“You wanna tell me what you found?”

“Footprints! The dust hadn’t settled completely! Victim has size 10.5 feet, shorter than average stride with a limp favoring his left foot, 155 pounds.” Nines shutdown his program running the dust analyzer on his arm and it returned to it’s hiding place in his arm. 

“Well the only useful part of that is the limp thing.”

“Yes…. But it’s still cool.”

“Never said it wasn’t. You’re just playin’ around with all your internal gadgets and figuring out how they all work huh?”

“And a certain external gadget but only for you, detective.” Nines gave Gavin a salacious wink causing the detective to sputter and blush. His tone returned to businesslike seamlessly.

“I suppose we should ask neighbors here? See if anyone saw anything?” Nines jerked his head to move toward the door and Gavin followed, still blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really hoping to wrap this whole thing up in a few more chapters. probably one more smutty situation before the end.
> 
> but i have a whole bunch of both reed900 and rk1000 headcanons/oneshot prompts in my head and I'm going to write those as an addition to this as a series
> 
> so while this story might be ending soon, i'll still write things that will be in a similar vein
> 
> also i'm sorry for any delays upcoming, i've been going through some rough personal life things recently, but writing is my escape from reality and i'll let you know if i need a longer hiatus 
> 
> I read every comment and try and respond to every single one so please let me know what you think!


	17. nines has good friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *says i won't post again soon*
> 
> *posts 2 hours later anyway*
> 
> But another short chapter with little bit of fluff, little bit of plot, some jericrew!

The neighbors had not seen anything that the pair did not already know. Short, caucasian and bald, walked with a limp. Gavin was frustrated to say the least. He stormed into the precinct while Nines rolled his eyes at him, strolling behind him like a dad looking after a petulant toddler. Nines sat down at his desk while Gavin prepared a cup of coffee. As he inputted the data into the log at his terminal, he realized a loose end that they had not looked into.

 

“Gavin. We should ask the first victim’s android, Tristan. It’s been listed as the primary suspect this whole time, obviously we now know it’s not, but it might’ve seen something?”

 

“Wouldn’t he have reported something?”

 

“He might be afraid or think that there’s a bias against androids” Nines had a bit of a pointed look, causing Gavin to look away in guilt as he perched on the androids desk. “Hey. Hey. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. You’ve come a long ways from the guy I saw in Connor’s memories.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Gavin said gruffly as Nines rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. Nines was really fucking up his mean and asshole exterior he had spent so long curating at work. People were going to start he was going soft.  “How’re we going to find Tristan?”

 

“Gavin? Have you ever been to Jericho?”

\--------

An automated taxi pulled up outside Jericho, with four DPD detectives inside. Gavin and Nines because they actually had things to do. Connor was there to see Markus and Hank was there to see North. Connor had nearly been bouncing with excitement in the cab on the way, but Nines could sense Gavin’s apprehension. He reached out and quickly grabbed the detective’s hand as they walked through the front doors. 

Simon greeted them with a tablet in hand in the entryway. He squared his shoulders as he shook Gavin’s hand, having heard both the good and the bad about the man. The human hung back with Nines as the group wandered through the building, some androids recognizing Connor or saying hi to Simon. They stopped at the lounge area with a TV. North was waiting there with the old movie _300_ set up on the screen, she greeted Hank with a hug and stiffly shook Gavin’s hand with a quirked eyebrow. As the remaining group walked to Markus’ living space, Gavin became acutely aware that he was being sized up by all his boyfriend’s friends. No. This was his family. His people. Fuck, he was having a ‘meet the parents’ outing while on a case. Luckily he had met the deviant leader before, but still felt uneasy as the differently colored eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Markus told them that the android that belonged to Avery, the first murder victim had come to Jericho three days before the murder case became active. He was currently staying there, and they were welcome to go see and talk to him. Markus said all this official business with a stone straight face despite Connor perched on his lap in his office chair. Gavin and Nines left to go find Tristan, having been given his ‘apartment’ number within Jericho.

 

“You coulda warned me that all your friends were gonna size me up.” Gavin said, jostling his shoulder into his boyfriend, who just looked confused.

 

“They were not doing anything of the sort?” 

 

Gavin snorted a laugh in response. “Yeah I’ve dated enough and been a cop long enough that I know intimidation tactics.” Gavin softened when he saw the look on Nines’ face. “Hey. Nothing I can’t handle. And worth it for you.”

 

The pair held hands as they ambled through Jericho, only splitting when Nines knocked on a door with a decorative paint job indicating it’s resident.

“Detroit police! Please come to the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said in the previous chapter, i've been having some personal life stuff so idk how updates on this fic will be, but i'm trying to wrap it up.
> 
> If i have the energy/motivation to write, i will. But please be patient! I'm not abandoning this!
> 
> Comments feed me! I read them all and respond to most of them!


	18. we're finally getting somewhere here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright yall
> 
> a little more plot a little more fluff amirite
> 
> sorry for the short chapters, i'm wrapping this up!

Tristan was an MP500 with red hair and freckles. He ushered him into his living space where he offered Thirium to Nines and an apologetic shrug to Gavin.

 

“I must admit, detectives, I expected you to come by and interrogate me much sooner.”

 

“We got caught up in the case, just trying to solve the mystery behind the deaths, and then cleared your name before realizing you might know something.” Nines admitted, seemingly disappointed in himself.

 

“Well I’m going to tell you outright, I didn’t see the killer. You’re welcome to interface and view my memory from the day if that would help you at all.” 

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

Both androids peeled back the skin of their arms, a blue glow emanating from their fingertips. Gavin forced himself not to grimace or look away, as he knew it bothered Nines when he did. He just couldn’t help but feel like he was invading. It also made him a little jealous. Nines’ LED was spinning back and forth as he and Tristan relayed their memories and information. Gavin could see all the lines and plates where all of Nines’ gadgets would pop out of his body, almost looking like a topographical map. Eventually the two broke apart, smiling at eachother. Nines turned and looked at Gavin.

 

“Patrick Brown. Short, bald, worked at a ketchup bottling plant until the popularization of androids. He worked for CyberLife in sales briefly before being fired by Ms. Merritt, our first victim. It then seems he enjoyed the thrill of the kill and kept going. I’ve already applied for an expedited warrant to search his property, which we should be able to do tomorrow.” 

 

Nines stood up and shook Tristan’s hand. Gavin scrambled up and shook the android’s hand too. It would seem they were done for the day. When they were outside Tristan’s apartment Nines seemed to relax out of ‘police mode’.

 

“If it’s alright with you, I’m going to remotely report the findings from Tristan and just spend my afternoon here. It’s been a while since I spent time with my friends.” Nines gestured around to the androids that were milling around the halls. Gavin had seen a sports court and several lounges around the complex too. 

 

“That’s fine Nines.” Gavin paused, seeming to hesitate greatly before continuing. “Could I spend time with your friends too?”

 

Gavin hated how meek he sounded. He knew that six months ago he’d have spit in every android in the building’s face before willingly spending time with them. But times have changed. He’s changed. He hoped. The pure, loving look on Nines’ face when he said this erased any doubt he had. Nines’ reached to cup his face and pull him in for a passionate kiss, running his hands down Gavin’s back and pushing him backwards towards the hallway wall. Gavin ran his tongue along the android’s lip and deepened the kiss until he was moaning against Nines’ mouth. A sharp clearing of the throat caused Nines to jump back like he’d been shocked. His face flushed bright blue as he turned to see Connor and Markus holding hands and watching them with amusement.

 

“Having fun, brother dear?” Connor teased, dodging swatting arms from Nines. “Come with us. We’re going to the lounge!”

 

“Fine, Fine. Gavin’s coming too.” Nines replied defiantly. Connor’s LED spun yellow for a fraction of a second and Markus’ lip quirked minutely, but neither said anything. Nines took Gavin’s hand and squeezed it as they followed the others to the lounge. Nines quietly explained that usually several androids would meet and just talk about their days and any amusing things that happened to them. It helped them share stories about their deviancy and help others handle their own new emotions. 

 

The lounge had many poufs and chairs scattered around as well as a large fluffy rug. A few android dogs and cats accompanied their owners or just followed the commotion. Markus’s ‘inner circle’ was a mainstay at the evening sessions but there were several androids of various models and backgrounds. Several greeted Nines, who introduced Gavin to them. Nines loved the sound of himself calling Gavin ‘my boyfriend’. He wouldn’t share those emotions with the group, but they made his regulators feel all fuzzy and warm. 

\------

“Thanks for staying.” Nines said earnestly on their taxi ride back to Gavin’s house. 

 

“Of course babe. Gotta earn friend cred.”

 

“You do realize that most androids do not understand or subscribe to the human relationship customs, right? They may have been determining our compatibility, but there is no need to feel like you must impress them.” Nines truly didn’t understand the human sometimes, but he probably never would.

  
  


“I just like them to know that I’m good for you. That I can take care or be with you. I feel like I got a lot of making up to do.”

 

“If you say so.” Nines squeezed Gavins hand while running the other down his cheek. His eyebrow quirked as he leaned in with a husky voice to kiss his detective.  “But tonight, I want to take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there's gonna be more smut and then a resolution of our random hellfire of a plot.
> 
> so one or two more chapters depending if i end up writing over 1000 words of foreplay again(probably)
> 
> As i said before, i'm gonna write oneshots in this universe so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for all comments and kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is hella short, i just wanted to get something out for all my lovely readers.
> 
> Honestly i lost almost all momentum i had for this story so i'm just trying to wrap it up now. 
> 
> Anyway, heres a little smut

Unsurprisingly, the second the front door to Gavin’s house closed, Nines’ lips were attacking the side of his neck. He was running his hands under the detective’s shirt and pulling it over his head. Gavin had put his hands on his shoulders and just allowed Nines to ravish his body with his mouth. Gavin let out a moan as his partner’s analytical tongue swirled on his nipple, sending his blood south. Nines scooped Gavin up in his arms and walked to the detective’s bedroom, where the two cats were sitting on the bed, looking up at him expectantly. 

“Goddam cats. Get out of here! Get out!” Gavin swatted his arms at the cats from his perch in Nines’ arms. 

The android chuckled and lightly tossed Gavin onto the bed. He scooped up the two furballs and brought them out to the living room to feed them. He closed the door with a ‘click’ behind him when he returned to Gavin in the bedroom. He slowly unbuttoned his floral shirt, giving Gavin a bit of a show. He shrugged the shirt off, rolling the muscles of his shoulders to ripple under his synthetic skin. Gavin was looking at him with blown pupils and slightly parted lips, which Nines promptly took into his own. Nines pulled their bodies flush together to feel his partner’s hot skin on his, slipping a tongue into Gavin’s mouth and pulling him closer with a hand in his hair. Gavin moaned and tried to push Nines down to be on top of him but Nines pulled back.

“Nuh-h-h. Nope. I’m spoiling you tonight babe.” Nines whispered in Gavin’s ear, causing the detective to shudder.

He slowly pushed Gavin down onto the bed, grinding his hips down and kissing him languidly. His mouth bruised hot kisses down Gavin’s torso, his hand palming the front of his partner’s jeans. Gavin whimpered and moaned, embarrassed at how turned on he was, but not wanting the sensation to stop. The android had a way of making him feel like a teenager again, begging to be fucked and desperate to be touched. Nines finally pulled Gavin’s jeans off slowly, before unbuttoning his own and leaving them both naked. Gavin sat up and made grabbing hands at his boyfriend, who came and straddled him and kissed him hard. A large hand wrapped around both their cocks, rubbing and thrusting with delicious friction. It wasn’t long until both had chased their climax onto Nines’ hand.

“Don’t worry, that was just the warm up.” Nines whispered in Gavin’s ear, causing him to moan and all his blood to rush south again.

\----------

Gavin frowned when he woke up alone. He could feel the bruising where Nines’ hand had held him down by his neck and knew he would be walking a bit funnily today. Oh right. The android had gone home the night before, saying it was good for them to spend time apart sometimes. He had also needed to replenish his Thirium. Gavin hated how used to waking up in Nines’ arms he had gotten. But he’d see him soon enough, he just needed to get to the station. Oh and they would hopefully close this case today! Today would be a good day, Gavin thought to himself, wincing slightly as he got up. When he walked into the station, he saw Nines already at their desks with a cup of coffee made just the way Gavin liked. He took it and sipped, closing his eyes to savor the caffeine before looking up at his boyfriend.

“Suspect was arrested this morning by our patrol. He’s in the interrogation room now.” Nines said, tilting his head toward the hallway. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter! thanks for stickin with me :D


	20. epilogue i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *microphone screech*  
> Hello ladies and men and nonbinary friends! We've reached the end of this fic! Sorry this last bit is so short, I  
> just didn't know how to wrap it up so I chicken shitted out and just wrote a little epilogue type thing.
> 
> This story was not meant to be longer than like....2k words? But I just had to keep writing and here we are. Thanks for reading and commenting and fueling my praise kink, it's been real. Shoutout to anyone in the discord who's dealt with my constant bitching about lack of motivation and put up with me sending that gif of a dummy head rolling on a keyboard constantly. I don't know if this was recently rec'd on tumblr or something but thanks for any feedback, recently or from the beginning@!
> 
> This won't be the last you hear of me! I'm gonna make this into a series of oneshots with these idiots so! You'll hear from me verrrrrry soon ;) ]
> 
> Always hit me up on tumblr !!  
> Thank you so much!!!  
> AMAMOT

 

Gavin watched his boyfriend go through his first interrogation. He really was built for this. He extracted a confession in record time and threw a wink at Gavin from the other side the two way glass. The murderer, Patrick, grew hysterical and pleaded with Nines. Gavin saw the look on Nines' face when he pulled the bald man up by his collar to his eye level and it could only be described as 'then perish'. They could hear the screams of the man down the hall as he was escorted to a cruiser to take him to jail.  

**> >MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

 

“Not bad there terminator.” Gavin jostled him with his elbow to which Nines just looked down sheepishly.

 

“I had an inappropriate amount of fun with that.”

 

“Yeah I could tell. Makes sense though. It’s literally what you were programmed to do. Despite breaking all that it’s still in your blood.”

 

“Guess it runs in the family” Connor chimed in as he walked by. “Good job little bro.”

 

“REED! NINES!” Fowler barked from his office. The pair grinned at each other and walked towards the office.

 

“Looks like we’ve got a case.” Nines said as he grabbed Gavin’s hand. "Hope you're not sick of me"


End file.
